Das ultimative Opfer, für sie
by thela990
Summary: Ich wusste, ich war für immer gefangen. Ich könnte nie zurückkehren. Aber mit einer Sache war ich mir sicher. Ich würde nichts unversucht lassen, um Mary zu retten. Anmerkung des Autors: Die eigentliche Story beginnt erst ab Kapitel 3, alles andere davor ist nur die Einleitung, wie es zu den Umständen kam. Alle Kapitel wurden überarbeitet.
1. 1 Alles riskieren

Das ultimative Opfer, für sie

**Einen schönen Tag auch alle miteinander. Dies ist meine allererste Fanfiction (bin deswegen fast schon ein wenig zappelig), ich hoffe das ihr mir also verzeiht, falls das ganze jetzt noch nicht so gut wird.**

**Dies hier wird eine Geschichte, wie man Mary Read retten könnte, da ich nämlich erst vor kurzem Assassins Creed 4 durch habe und nur eins sagen kann: wunderschönes Spiel, aber Ubisoft, warum musstet ihr Mary umbringen. Ich meine, ihr hättet fast jeden töten können(das ist nur meine Meinung), aber doch nicht sie.**

**Die Geschichte wird etwas länger werden und auch einige wenige Sci-Fi Thematiken enthalten, damit das ganze möglich wird.**

**Das hier ist jetzt schon eine überarbeitete Version der ersten Kapitel, die ich noch mal zusammengefasst habe, da ich ehrlich sagen muss: die ersten Kapitel sind mir echt ganz schon schlecht gelungen, um es mal nett auszudrücken. Deshalb hier jetzt die überarbeitete Version. Falls es immer noch einige schlimme Fehler oder Unstimmigkeiten gibt, ich bin immer offen für Kritik.**

**Ein letzte Sache noch: die ersten zwei Kapitel sind sozusagen nur die Einleitung zur eigentlichen Story. Das heißt, man muss sie nicht lesen, aber ich empfehle es, um zu verstehen, wie es zu der ganzen Sache gekommen ist.**

**Alle Charaktere, bis auf die Hauptperson, gehören Ubisoft. Na ja, und die drumherum Personen von der Anfangsgeschichte gehören auch mir.**

* * *

Alles riskieren

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein, Kenway."

Meine Augen begannen bereits sich mit Tränen zu füllen, als der letzte Teil der Cutscene auf dem Bildschirm erschien. Ich achtete nicht mehr wirklich darauf. Ich sah alles nur noch durch einen Schleier der Tränen, die nun immer stärker meine Wangen hinabliefen. Dann kam der Schmerz. So etwas hatte ich noch nie zuvor gefühlt. Was war als würde man mit einem stumpfen Messer langsam aufgeschnitten, und noch langsamer und mit einer fast schon sadistischen Freude ausgeweidet. Ein Schmerz, der nun anfing meinen gesamten Körper zu befallen, der mir die Luft nahm und mir die Gedanken durcheinander wirbelte. Ich wollte nur noch, dass es aufhörte, selbst wenn das bedeutete, dass ich sterbe, es war mir egal. Ich wollte nur noch, dass der Schmerz aufhört. Mit der Zeit begann ich mich aber langsam an den ständigen, stechenden Schmerz gewöhnte, nach dem dieser sich bereits gefühlte Stunden durch meinen Körper schnitt. Vielleicht waren es sogar Stunden, ich hatte schon längst jedes Gefühl für Zeit verloren. Erst dann realisierte ich, was ich gerade gesehen hatte, so gerne vergessen wollte, aber von dem ich wusste, dass ich es nie konnte. Mary war tot, sie war in Edwards Armen gestorben. Wie unmenschlich kann man sein um so etwas zu schreiben. Mir wurde mit einem Mal extrem schlecht. Ich rannte auf die Toilette und übergab mich für die nächsten Minuten, bis nur noch Galle kam, und ich immer noch nicht wirklich aufhören konnte. Nachdem sich mein Magen wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, nicht darauf achtend, dass das Spiel noch immer lief. Ich zog einfach den Strom und legte mich in mein Bett, in der Hoffnung, all das schnell zu vergessen und nicht mehr daran denken zu müssen. Keiner meiner Wünsche wurde an diesem Abend erfüllt.

Man kann erstaunlicherweise über sehr viel nachdenken, wenn man die ganze Nacht wach liegt, unfähig zu schlafen. Besonders ein Gedanke beschäftigte mich fast die ganze Zeit. Wieso konnte ich sie nicht vergessen? Sie war nur eine fiktive Figur, scheiße nochmal. Und doch konnte ich nicht die Bilder vergessen, konnte nicht die Stimme aus meinem Kopf verbannen, konnte nicht die Erinnerungen löschen. Es war als wäre sie in meinen Verstand hineingeschweißt, unmöglich für mich, sie los zu werden. Doch mich beschäftigten auch andere Gedanken. Gedanken, Ideen, wie man sie hätte retten können. Stunde um Stunde ersponn ich die verrücktesten Ideen, eine verrückter als die nächste, doch keine war in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Ich las Fanfictions, jede die ich fand, doch keine konnte die Bilder verdrängen.

Irgendwann, nach einer Ewigkeit voll Gedanken, Wahnsinn und Schmerz, ging endlich die Sonne auf. Als ich in die Küche ging, wo meine Eltern schon bei dem Frühstück saßen, einen schwarzen Kaffee mit etwas Milch für mich bereitstehend, so wie es immer war, da verspürte ich wieder diesen Schmerz in meinem Körper, und ich wusste, wenn ich auch nur etwas essen oder trinken würde, ich würde es auf der Stelle wieder erbrechen.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen. Na? Gut geschlafen?" Meine Mutter begrüßte mich mit der selben Fröhlichkeit, die sie morgens hatte. Jeder fragte sie, wo sie nur immer diese gute Laune hernahm, aber sie konnte es selbst nicht beantworten. Sie stand auf und wollte mir meine Tasse Kaffee geben, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, so als wäre die gesamte Welt in Ordnung. Wenn sie gewusst hätte.

„Nein, danke. Ich hab heute keinen Hunger, ich denke ich werde nichts essen.", sagte ich, nicht in der Lage, meine Stimme so klingen zu lassen wie jeden Morgen, so als wäre alles in Ordnung. Natürlich fiel das meinen Eltern sofort auf, besonders meinem Vater, da er wusste, dass normalerweise das Frühstück meine größte und reichhaltigste Mahlzeit war. Ich hielt mich dabei streng an die Regel: früh wie ein Kaiser, Mittag wie ein König, Abend wie ein Bettler. Deshalb war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden sich fragten, ob denn alles mit mir ok war. „Geht es dir gut, hast du irgendetwas?", sagte mein Vater, nicht ohne das ich den Anflug von Sorge in seiner Stimme erkannte, was ihm ja auch keiner übel nehmen konnte. „Du ist doch sonst immer so viel?" „Ich hab heute einfach kein Hunger, dass ist alles, mir geht's gut, versprochen." Für eine Sekunde blickte mich meine Mutter fragend an, als wollte sie erkennen, ob ich die Wahrheit sagte.

„Nun, wie auch immer. Hast du schon die Zeitung gelesen? Da ist ein neuer Artikel über Prof. Itme, kennst du ihn?" „Natürlich kenn ich ihn. Jeder kennt ihn. Immerhin hat er einige der größten wissenschaftlichen Erfolge der letzten zwei Jahrzehnte möglich gemacht. Soll er nicht an einer neuen Maschine arbeiten? Darüber hab ich im Fernsehn gehört."

„Ja, dass ist richtig. Angeblich soll er an etwas arbeiten, was es einem ermöglicht, einen menschlichen Verstand in einen Programmier-Code zu verändern. Es heißt, damit kann man die Computertechnologie revolutionieren. Auch soll es damit möglich sein, sich in gewisse Computerprogramme hochzuladen und sich in ihnen wie in der realen Welt zu bewegen." Moment, hatte sie gerade gesagt, dass man sich in Computerprogramme hochladen könnte, wie z.B. Computerspiele? Man stelle sich nur vor, was man da alles für Unsinn anrichten könnte. Oder wen man alles retten könn...Ich legte diesen Gedanken schnell zur Seite, war ich mir doch nicht sicher, ob man ihn nicht vielleicht auf meinem Gesicht hätte erkennen können, wie das Strahlen einer Sonne. Schnell antwortete ich, damit ich nicht auffiel, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, warum ich auffallen sollte. „Etwa so wie in Tron, diesem Film, wo man sich in ein Computerprogramm hochladen konnte? Scheint für mich nur heiße Luft zu sein."

Mein Vater lachte laut auf bevor er sprach. Er dachte wohl wie ich. Oder zumindest wie ich ihnen weisgemacht hatte, dass ich so denken würde. „Das ist vermutlich auch so. Stellt euch nur mal vor, die Menschen könnten sich in jedes Programm der Welt hochladen. Das wäre das reinste Chaos. Außerdem, selbst wenn es diese Maschine wirklich geben sollte, glaube ich doch kaum, das es jemand geben würde, des das Ding freiwillig nutzen würde, um zu sehe, ob es sicher ist." „Ja, das ist wohl war. Dem Artikel zufolge ist das das einzige Problem, die sie noch haben. Es gibt keine Freiwilligen, die die Maschine testen wollen. Die Risiken sind zu groß und zu ungewiss. Man könnte schließlich für immer darin gefangen sein. Stellt euch das mal vor: für immer in einem Programm gefangen, mit keinem Ausweg. Richtig gruselig." Meine Mutter wirkte fast etwas enttäuscht, trotz der Risiken, die sie nannte. Mein Vater dachte da wohl etwas anders, denn als er darüber sprach, fand man keine Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme, eher schon Abscheu. „Und das ist genau der Grund, warum man nie Freiwillige finden wird. Ich meine wer würde sich bei klarem Verstand solchen Gefahren aussetzten."

Doch ich hörte schon nicht mehr wirklich hin. In meinem Kopf begann bereits eine Idee zu sprießen. Eine vollkommen irrsinnige Idee, und doch fühlte sie sich auch gut an, wie etwas verbotenes, dass sich gut anfühlt, obwohl man weiß, dass es falsch ist. Wie mein Vater schon sagte, man müsste nicht bei klarem Verstand sein, um so etwas zu tun. Sobald als möglich ging ich in mein Zimmer und setzte mich an mein Computer. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte ich schon die Webseite von dem Labor von Prof. Itme gefunden. Da befand sich auch ein Link zu seinem neuesten Projekt, pries es an als die nächste Stufe der Evolution, doch ich achtete nur auf einen Link: Anmeldebogen für Testfreiwillige. Schon wenige Minuten später war der gesamte Bogen ausgefüllt. Man brauchte keine bestimmte Daten, kein ärztliches Attest oder ähnliches. Es schien, als wäre sie verzweifelt genug, jeden zu nehmen. Der Mauszeiger schwebte über dem „anmelden" Button. Ich konnte mich trotz der vielen Male, die ich das in meinem Kopf durchgegangen bin, immer noch nicht ganz dazu durchringen. Ein kleiner Teil, vermutlich der vernünftige, wollte nicht, dass ich diesen Button drückte. Ein kleiner Teil wollte immer noch, dass ich das ganze noch einmal durchdenke. Aber ich hatte alles bereits durchdacht, und meine Entscheidung schon lange zuvor getroffen. Ich drückte auf Anmelden.

* * *

_Zwei Monate später, ein Zug zu der unbenannten Universitätsstadt, wo das Labor von Prof Itme war_

Es dauerte nicht lange, da bekam ich auch schon die ersten Emails, viele, vor allem die späteren, von Prof. Itme selbst. Ob ich denn das ganze wirklich ernst meinte und das nicht nur ein kleiner Spaß wäre, um ihn zu ärgern. Später dann ob ich mir der Risiken bewusst war, der Probleme, die dabei entstehen könnten. Es dauerte lange, bis ich ihn ganz überzeugt hatte, dass ich diesen Versuch wirklich und aus freien Stücken machen wollte. Wir machten einen Termin aus, wo wir uns in seinem Labor treffen wollten. Ich wählte ein Wochenende, wo meine Eltern gerade in Urlaub war. Ich wollte ihnen nichts davon erzählen, sie brauchten sich nicht auch noch Sorgen zu machen, davon machte ich mir bereits selbst genug. Ich schrieb noch einen Abschiedsbrief an sie, in der ich alles erklärte, warum ich das tat, und das es mir leid tue, dass ich sie angelogen habe. Ich hatte nicht vor, dass sie ihn finden würden, aber ich wollte sicher sein, falls doch etwas geschehen sollte. Dann ging ich ein letztes Mal durch unser Haus, verabschiedete mich von unsrer Katze und ging dann schließlich außer Haus, wie ein Ausreißer, der sein Zuhause trotzdem nicht verlassen wollte. Doch ich sagte mir, dass es nötig wäre, dass ich mir nie hätte verzeihen können, wenn ich jetzt gekniffen hätte.

Dann saß ich auch schon im Zug. Die Fahrt strich an mir vorüber, wie ein leichter Wind, der um das Haus wehte. Noch während der Fahrt dachte ich immer wieder nach. Ob es wirklich das richtige wäre, was ich hier tue. Ob es wirklich dieser Weg sein musste. Doch tief in meinem Inneren hatte ich mich schon längst entschieden, und diese Entscheidung war, trotz dass ich sie so oft anzweifelte, doch felsenfest, so als wäre das ganze schon immer mein Schicksal gewesen. Hmpf, Schicksal. Wenn es nur wirklich geben würde. Und dann? Wäre es etwa mein Schicksal eine Person zu retten, die nicht einmal existiert, und das nicht einmal für mich selbst? Wäre es mein Schicksal mich zu opfern, das ultimative Risiko auf mich zu nehmen, um eine Person zu retten, die ich nicht kannte, und die mir doch so vertraut war? All diese Gedanken und noch viele andere, auch wie ich mein Auftrag erst einmal erfüllen sollte, wenn es denn wirklich klappen sollte, gingen mir durch den Kopf, während die Landschaft an mir vorüber zog, kaum mehr als ein Schatten, eine schwache Erinnerung, an die man sich nicht mehr wirklich erinnern kann, so sehr man es auch versucht. Es wurde bereits dunkel als ich schließlich mein Ziel erreichte. Eine typische Universitätsstadt. Überall sah man nun die ersten Studenten auf den Straßen erscheinen, zu der nächsten Kneipe gehend oder einfach nur zu Freunden, für Prüfungen lernen oder shoppen gehen, um den Stress abzubauen. Sie alle hatten ja keine Ahnung, was in dieser Nacht geschehen sollte. Die Straßenbahn bewegte sich mit einer nervigen Langsamkeit. Ich wurde immer aufgeregter, je näher ich dem Labor kam. Überall in der Straßenbahn sah ich Mütter mit ihren Kindern, Großeltern, die sich über den neusten Tratsch unterhielten, Schüler und Studenten auf dem Nachhauseweg nach einem langen Tag. Normale Menschen mit einem normalen Leben und normalen Problemen. Sie alle ahnten nicht was geschehen sollte, doch selbst wenn hätte keiner von ihnen es verhindern können. Die Würfel waren gefallen, der Pfeil abgeschossen und kein Mensch vermochte mehr, die Ereignisse des heutige Abends zu stoppen. Es war schon gegen neun als ich endlich an dem Labor ankam. Ein großes Gebäude, selbst um diese Uhrzeit noch hell erleuchtet, so als würden die Wissenschaftler, die darin arbeiteten, nie schlafen. Immer auf der Suche, nach der nächsten Erkenntnis.

Als ich mich dem Eingang näherte, wartete davor bereits ein Mann auf mich. Er war alt, so fern ich das sagen konnte, er stützte sich auf einen Stock, doch als man näher kam sah man, dass es sich bei dem schwachen, gebrechlichem Mann um niemand anderes handelte als Prof. Itme. Er wirkte anders als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, nicht wie eines der größten Genies, die die Menschheit je gesehen hatte, wurde er doch in einem Zug mit Namen wie Einstein oder Hawking genannt.

„Ah, sie sind es, unserer Freiwilliger. Ich habe sie bereits vor einiger Zeit erwartet." Seine Stimmen klang rau und schwach, wie die eines Sterbenden, und doch war darin eine gewisse Stärke zu spüren, die man nicht geahnt hätte. „Tut mir leid, die Bahn hatte Verspätung, sie wissen ja wie das ist." „Unglücklicherweise tu ich das in der Tat. Doch kommen sie, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren." Mit diesen Worten betrat er mit mir das Gebäude, von dem einige nur träumen wagten, es jemals betreten zu dürfen. Er führte mich durch lange Korridore und viele Türen. Überall wo uns einer der Angestellten oder Arbeiter entgegen kam, verbeugten diese sich leicht vor dem Professor und sprachen eine leichte Begrüßung, so als wäre er ein Gott oder ein Heilliger. In gewisserweiße war er das, besonders für bestimmte Menschen, die ihn angeblich regelrecht verehrten. Dann näherten wir uns einer großen Flügeltür aus braunem Holz, die nicht ganz an diesen Ort gehören zu schien. Dahinter befand sich scheinbar das Hauptlabor, und mit einer schwunghaften Bewegung, dass ich fast schon Sorge um ihn hatte, öffnete er die Tür und ließ mich in einen Ort, der für einige zweifellos das Paradies wäre, oder El Dorado, die Stadt aus purem Gold.

Hinter den Türen tat sich mir ein Blick auf der legendär war. Ein riesige Halle, vollgestopft mit Wissenschaftlern, die an den unterschiedlichsten Dingen arbeiteten. Überall waren Labortische aufgebaut, auf denen Bunsenbrenner standen und Reagenzgläser, in den mir unbekannte Flüssigkeiten vor sich hin brodelten, wie in einer Hexenküche. In einem Teil des Raumes, falls man ihn den so nennen konnte, sah man, wie einige an diversen Robotern arbeiteten. Nicht solche wie sie in Fabriken verwendet werden, sondern solche, wie man sie nur aus Sci-Fi-Filmen kennt. Roboter, die Menschen ähnlich sahen, andere wirkten als wäre sie ein gesamtes Waffenarsenal. In einem anderen Teil erkannte ich nun eine der kompliziertesten Gleichungen, die ich je gesehen hatte, während einige Wissenschaftler offensichtlich versuchten sie zu lösen. Doch das Unglaubliche war nicht die Gleichung, sonder der holografische Projektor, der sie darstellte, so dass die Wissenschaftler an der Projektion arbeiten konnten.

„Ziemlich beeindruckend, nicht? Bitte fassen sie nichts an, sie würden vermutlich nur etwas kaputt machen. Oh, die Roboter sind beeindruckend, nicht? Wir haben vor schon bald damit zu beginnen diese Roboter als Soldaten oder Wachen oder Polizisten einzusetzen. Ah, das. Das ist eine holografische Projektion, die erste ihrer Art. Wir haben vor damit demnächst an den Markt zu gehen. Damit werden wir die Technik revolutionieren. Ich weiß, dass ist alles sehr beeindruckend,", sagte er, als er merkte, dass ich stehen geblieben war, um zu sehen wie mehrere Wissenschaftler versuchten neue Aminosäuren herzustellen, „aber beeilen sie sich bitte. Ich habe ihnen etwas viel wichtigeres zu zeigen, weswegen sie ja eigentlich hier sind."

Auch hier war es so, dass, wenn immer einer der Wissenschaftler an uns vorbei ging, sich dieser kurz verbeugte. Der Professor führte mich nun aus der Halle heraus und wieder durch mehrere Korridore, bevor wir vor einer erneuten Tür stehen blieben, wo er erst einmal eine Vielzahl von Sicherheitsvorkehrungen ausschalten musste und eine Menge an Passwörtern eingeben musste, bevor sich die Tür öffnete. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Raum, nicht so groß wie der, in dem wir noch gerade eben waren, doch waren auch seine Ausmaße riesig. In seiner Mitte befand sich eine große schwarze Maschine, die aussah wie ein gewaltiger Würfel. Das war wohl die Maschine, wegen der ich hier war. In dem Raum sah man fünf, nein, sechs Personen, die an den unterschiedlichsten Maschinen arbeiteten. Diese gehörten wohl zu den Besten und waren auserkoren wurden, an diesem Projekt arbeiten zu dürfen, doch trotzdem verneigten auch sie sich kurz als der Professor eintrat. Er ging zielstrebig eine Treppe an der Seite hoch, die zu einem kleinerem Raum führte, der durch Glas von dem großen Raum getrennt war. Es sah aus wie eine Kommandozentrale. Auf der linken Seite, dort wo das Glas war, standen eine Vielzahl von Computern, alle scheinbar schon lange mit Berechnungen für das Experiment beschäftigt. Auf der rechten Seite war eine kleine, abgestufte Vertiefung, wie in einem Hörsaal. Dort befanden sich weiter Computer, sowie eine White-Board-Tafel, auf der verschieden Gleichungen geschrieben standen. Davor befand sich ein weiterer Wissenschaftler, der einzige, der sich nicht vor Prof. Itme verneigte.

„Darf ich dir meinen geschätzten Kollegen und Freund vorstellen: Prof. Torarit." Der angesprochene drehte sich um, um mich näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Er wirkte auch alt, wenn auch nicht so alt wie Prof. Itme, doch in seinen Augen funkelte der selbe Wille, die selbe Stärke. Sein schon grau werdendes Haar fiel ihm in langen Strähnen ins Gesicht, was ihm die Wirkung eines Rebells oder zumindest eines jungen Mannes gab, auch wenn er überhaupt nicht so schien.

„Ah, hallo. Du musst der Freiwillige sein den mein Kollege erwähnte. Ich muss zugeben, ich war fast genauso überrascht wie er als du dich als Freiwilliger gemeldet hast. Wir dachten schon, wir finden nie jemanden.", sagte er, während er mir die Hand schüttelte, mit einer eindeutig spürbaren Freude. Doch statt meine Hand wieder loszulassen, kam er mir näher und blickte mir tief in die Augen, in der Hoffnung zu ergründen, was ich dachte. „Du machst das doch freiwillig, oder? Niemand würde es dir übel nehmen, wenn du jetzt noch absagst. Jetzt ist wahrscheinlich deine letzte Möglichkeit." Während der gesamten Zeit als er das sagte, blickte er mir weiterhin tief in die Augen, um zu sehen, ob ich wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Und ich muss zugeben, genau jetzt hätte ich gerne einen Rückzieher gemacht, da es nun immer näher dem Experiment ging, und ich anfing, ernsthafte Bedenken zu bekommen. Doch meine Entscheidung stand bereits fest, so gern ein Teil von mir sie noch geändert hätte.

„Ich bin bereit, und ich kenne die Risiken. Von mir aus kann es losgehen!" „Siehst du mein Freund. Er will das wirklich. Es gibt nichts, wovor du dir noch Sorgen machen müsstest.", sagte Itme, während er Torarit wie einen Bruder umarmte und sich dann wieder zu mir drehte, „Du musst meinen Kollegen entschuldigen, es steht nur sehr viel für ihn hier auf dem Spiel. Immerhin hat er das Ganze hier fast im Alleingang erfunden."

Auch Prof. Torarit schien nun zufrieden zu sein. „Nun gut, wenn du bereit bist, in dem Raum nebenan kannst du dich umziehen. Wir haben bereits die passende Kleidung für dich herausgesucht, basierend auf dem Wunsch des Programms, in das du dich hochladen willst. Wir bleiben bis dahin hier und machen die letzten Berechnungen." Mit diesen Worten zeigte er auf eine Tür, die mir bis dahin noch nicht aufgefallen war. Ich öffnete sie und befand mich in einem langen Raum mit jeder Menge Schließfächer. Die meisten waren noch leer, aber einige hatten bereits Beschriftungen und Inhalt, je nachdem in welches Programm man sich hochladen wollte. Nach einiger Zeit fand ich ungefähr in der Mitte das Schließfach mit der Aufschrift: Assassin's Creed Black Flag. Als ich es öffnete, schlich sich ein Lächeln über mein Gesicht. In dem Schließfach befand sich Kleidung, wie man sie sich an einem Piraten vorstellen würde. Eine einfaches, leichtes Leinenhemd. Dazu ein langer grüner Mantel mit feinen Stickereien und Verzierungen. Hohe Stiefel, ein Ledergürtel und eine Hose aus festen Stoff, um das Meerwassser abzuhalten. Immer noch lächelnd begann ich mich umzuziehen, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Prof. Torarit herein kam.

„Wir müssen noch einmal kurz miteinander sprechen, unter vier Augen!"

* * *

_Ca. 30 Minuten später_

Als ich aus dem Raum kam, kamen die Professoren nicht darum, mir zu der guten Verkleidung zu gratulieren, dabei hatten sie sie ja selbst ausgesucht.

„Also, was wird jetzt geschehen?", fragte ich, nicht ohne eine leichte Spur von Sorge oder Angst in meiner Stimme.

„Ich erkläre dir mal, wie das ganze jetzt ablaufen wird. Du setzt dich dann auf den Stuhl, der mit der Maschine verbunden ist. Dann lassen wir ein Analyseprogramm laufen, dass deinen gesamten Körper erfasst. Von oben nach unten, von hinten nach vorn, von innen nach außen. Dann wandeln wir diese Informationen gemeinsam mit deinem Verstand in einen Computercode um. Diesen Code können wir dann in das Programm integrieren, und du wirst Teil des Programms. Das ist natürlich nur die einfache Variante des Erklärens, aber für die ausführliche haben wir jetzt keine Zeit und du würdest sie sowieso nicht verstehen." Man konnte die Aufregung in Prof. Itmes Stimme fast schon sehen, oder zumindest riechen. Torarit schien da eher gelassener.

„Wir können, da es sich um in Programm handelt, auch sämtliche Veränderungen vornehmen, die wir wollen. So haben wir dich z.B. etwas älter gemacht, haben dir bereits ein Schiff mit Crew gegeben, sowie sämtliche Informationen zu kämpfen und segeln. Du solltest also ein bereits vollständiger Piratenkapitän sein, wenn du aufwachst. Ach ja, und wir haben eine etwas frühere Jahreszahl genommen, da wir noch nicht wissen, ob auch wirklich alles funktioniert, sodass du noch genügend Zeit hast. Wenn du mal hier auf den Bildschirm siehst, kannst du sehen, wie du bald aussehen wirst." Ich ging näher an den Bildschirm heran und sah mich, mein zukünftiges Ich. Es war unglaublich. „Wow!" „Ja, das drückt es in etwa aus. Wenn du fertig bist, können wir anfangen."

Nun war es also soweit. Der Augenblick, für den ich so lange gewartet habe, war endlich gekommen. Ich muss zugeben, ich war ziemlich aufgeregt. „Also, gut. Dann wollen wir mal , nicht?" Mit diesen Worten ging ich aus der Kommandozentrale heraus und die Treppe hinunter, und setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der bereits für mich bereit stand.

„Ok, wir beginnen nun das Analyseprogramm. Bitte halt still! Wir wollen nicht, dass dir ein Körperteil falsch anwächst." Prof. Torarits Stimme klang metallen durch die Lautsprecher, mit denen er von seinem Platz an den Computern mit mir kommunizierte. Ich bewegte mich nicht. Und dann kam das Licht. Lichtstrahlen wanderten langsam über meinen gesamten Körper, von oben nach unten, erfassten jedes noch so kleine Detail. Je Hebung, jede Senkung, jede Faser, jeden Muskel. Es dauerte unendlich lange, bis die Strahlen bis zu meinen Füßen gewandert waren. Als sie fertig waren, kam einer der Wissenschaftler und platzierte an meinem Kopf einige Elektroden. „Ok, nun werden wir noch deinen Verstand analysieren und festhalten." Plötzlich begann ein leichtes Kribbeln durch meinen Kopf zu fließen, dass sich immer stärker zu einem stechenden Schmerz entwickelt. Nicht so schlimm wie der, den ich schon hatte, aber trotzdem unangenehm.

„Analyseprozess abgeschlossen, Analyseprozess abgeschlossen. Beginne nun Umwandlung der Informationen in Computercode." Die Stimme des Computer war vollkommen emotionslos, ohne zu ahnen, was da gerade geschah, begann er die Informationen umzuwandeln, die mich beschrieben.

„Umwandlung abgeschlossen. Ich beginne nun die Integration in das Programm. Viel Glück." Man konnte nicht genau sagen, was es war, dass man in Torarits Stimme erkennen konnte, da das der Lautsprecher unmöglich machte, doch ich nehme an, es war Trauer oder Angst, vielleicht auch etwas Vorfreude.

„Leben sie wohl, und vielen Dank." Eine einzelne Träne rann über meine Wange. Nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus Freude. Dann wurde alles schwarz und ich fiel in einen dumpfen Traum.

* * *

„Integration abgeschlossen, Integration abgeschlossen."

Für eine kurze Sekunde herrschte Stille in dem Raum. Dann brach tobender Jubel aus. Die anderen Wissenschaftler fielen sich gegenseitig um de Hals oder gratulierten sich einfach. Selbst Itme führte hinter mit einen wahren Freudentanz auf. Etwas, dass ich nie von ihm erwartet hätte. Wir hatte es geschafft, und doch war es noch nicht vorbei.

„Torarit, wir haben es geschafft, wir haben es geschafft. Oh, da werden meine Kollegen und Neider aber rot werden vor Wut. Wir haben es geschafft." Ich kam nicht daran vorbei, etwas Neid zu fühlen, war es doch immerhin meine Arbeit, die das ganze überhaupt erst möglich gemacht hatte. Dann begannen die Sirenen.

„Achtung, Achtung. Fehler entdeckt. Kernüberhitzung steht unmittelbar bevor. Bitte verlassen sie umgehend das Gebäude."

Die emotionslose, monotone Stimme, veränderte die Stimmung im Raum sofort. Was eben noch Jubelgesichter waren, waren nun Gesichter vollen Angst und Panik. Eine Kernüberhitzung würde bedeuten, dass das gesamte Gebäude in die Luft fliegen würde. Niemand könnte das überleben. Ich begann bereits wie verrückt auf den Tastaturen einzuhämmern, als Itme sich zu mir umdrehte. „Wa..was soll das heißen? Was soll das heißen? Wie kann der Kern überhitzen? Wir haben alles dreimal gecheckt." „Ich weiß es nicht!" „Wenn der Kern wirklich überhitzt sitzt er für immer in diesem Programm fest. Er kann nie mehr da raus!" „Ich weiß! Ich versuch ja schon herauszufinden, wie das passieren konnte!"

Dann erschien auf einem der Computer eine Nachricht des Such-Programmes, doch was es nicht wirklich die, die ich mir erhofft hatte.

„Er hat einen Virus in das System geschleust!" „WAS? WARUM? Warum sollte er das tun, er wäre für immer gefangen. Doch was viel wichtiger ist, wie kam er durch unsere Firewall, die ist absolut!"

Endlich erschien auf dem Monitor die Nachricht, die ich so sehnlichst erwartet hatte. Ich drückte noch einen Knopf, bevor ich mich zu Itme umdrehte.

„Ganz einfach, ich ließ ihn hinein." Der Ausdruck auf Itmes Gesicht war einmalig und hätte eigentlich aufgenommen werden sollen, doch ich hatte meine Kamera nicht dabei. Witzig woran man denkt, wenn man weiß, dass man sterben wird. „Was, was hast du gesagt?" „Ich hab ihn durch unsere Firewall gelassen. Ich hab sogar den Virus geschrieben. Du hast nun schon lange an den unterschiedlichsten Dingen geforscht, doch immer ging es nur um deinen eigenen Vorteil, du hättest alles was wir entdeckt haben verwendet nur um Geld zu machen, oder an Einfluss zu gewinnen." Es ist schon etwas unglaubliches, denn großen Prof. Itme sprachlos zu sehen. Stattdessen rannte er zu der Tür und versuchte zu entkommen, aber nur um festzustellen, dass diese fest verschlossen war.

„Das hat keinen Sinn, ich hab sie fest verschlossen. Keiner von uns beiden wird diesen Raum verlassen. Wir werden hier drin sterben, gemeinsam mit deiner Arbeit."

Das gesamte Gebäude explodierte mit einer gewaltigen Explosion, die noch Kilometer weit entfernt zu sehen war. Nur rauchende Ruinen waren übriggeblieben.


	2. 2 Trinkt aus, Piraten, Jo ho

Trinkt aus, Piraten, Joho

**Uuuuuuuuund, da ist schon die Nummer drei. Ja, so schnell kann es gehen.**

**Wer erst ab jetzt ließt, empfehle ich nochmal das erste Kapitel zu lesen, da man sonst nicht wirklich die Hintergrund-Geschichte kennt. **

**Alle Charaktere, bis auf die Hauptperson und seine Crew, gehören Ubisoft. Ebenso wie der Name, dem ich der Hauptperson als Deckname geben werde. Der stammt von einem sehr schönen Charakter aus Assassins Creed 3.**

**Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen, und wie immer gilt: Reviews und Kritiken sind willkommen und erwünscht.**

* * *

Das erste was ich spürte, als ich langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war mein Kopf. Ein gewaltiges Dröhnen, so als hätte ich eine russische Wodka-Brennerei alleine trocken getrunken. Das Problem war, das mein Kopf nicht nur dröhnte. Nein, das schlimmste war, dass mein Kopf mit einmal vollgestopft war mit Erinnerungen und Wissen, die nicht meine war, aber irgendwie es auch doch wieder waren. Stellt euch das vor, in einem Augenblick sitzt ihr in einer Maschine, die etwas unmögliches versuchen wird, während ihr versucht ruhig zu bleiben, und euer Kopf ist dabei relativ leer, oder zumindest inaktiv. Und dann stellt euch vor, in der nächsten Sekunde an einem Strand zu liegen, die grelle Sonne auf euch niederprasselnd, für eine Zeit lang nicht genau wisst, wo ihr eigentlich seid, und dann euer gesamter Kopf vollgestopft ist mit Wissen über segeln, kämpfen. Wenn ihr euch das ungefähr vorstellen könnt, dann habt ihr ein bisschen eine Ahnung, wie ich mich gerade fühlte.

„He, Käpt'n. Hast du deinen Rausch jetzt endlich mal ausgeschlafen, die Crew wird ungeduldig." Eine tiefe, brummende Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken in die Wirklichkeit zurück, oder zumindest eine Wirklichkeit. Plötzlich war die Stimme direkt neben mir. „Meine Güte. Du siehst aus als hättest du n' Rutenlauf von der Navy hinter dir. Hey, ist alles ok?" „Scheiße, mein Kopf." „Haha, das kann ich mir glauben. So viel wie du gestern getrunken hast, so viel hab ich noch nie jemand trinken sehen. Ich hab irgendwann aufgezählt die Flaschen zu zählen, da es zu viele waren. Sorry, du wirst deinen Rekord wohl erstmal nicht schlagen können."

Nur langsam kamen meine restlichen Sinne wieder zurück, und langsam, ganz langsam, versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, während ich auf den Schmerz wartete, den das grelle Licht zweifelsfrei hervorrufen würde. Ich hatte recht. Schon als ich meine Augen auch nur zu einem Spalt geöffnet hatte, flutete das grelle Licht der Mittagssonne direkt in meinen Kopf, wo es so schlimme Schmerzen auslöste, wie ich sie schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte, Na ja, nicht ganz. Ich versprach mir selbst, nie wieder zu trinken, auch wenn ich wusste, dass das ein schon lange gescheitertes Versprechen war. Spätestens heute Abend würde ich wieder betrunken auf dem Boden liegen, mir wünschen es nie getan zu haben.

Nach dem sich meine Augen dann doch wieder etwas an das Licht gewöhnt hatten, sah ich das über mir ein Mann stand, genauer ein Berg von einem Mann. Er war zirca 1,90 ´m groß, nicht viel größer als ich, aber gut doppelt so breit, mit gut viermal so viel Muskeln. Ich kannte ihn nicht, oder tat ich es doch?

Plötzlich wurde alles wieder schwarz, nur mit dem Unterschied, das ich immer noch bei Bewusstsein war. Dann kam eine Stimme, nur kam sie aus meinem Kopf.

„Achtung, bereit machen für programmierte Erinnerung."

Mit einem Mal flossen tausende von Bildern, Gesprächen und Gefühlen durch mich hindurch und ich wusste, ich kannte ihn.

* * *

_Port Royal, fast drei Jahre zuvor_

„Hey, Bursche. Verschwinde von der Bar. Ich und meine Kumpels wollen was trinken, und du stehst uns im Weg."

Na toll, das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Erst verliere ich meinen Posten bei der Navy, dann will ich was trinken gehen um das ganze zu vergessen, leider reicht mein restliches Geld kaum noch um mich wirklich betrunken zu machen, und jetzt kommt auch noch so ein Halbstarker, der auf Zoff aus ist. Dieser Tag hat es wirklich auf mich abgesehen.

Langsam drehte ich mich um, wohl wissend, dass ich schon ein paar Flaschen zu viel Rum hatte um mich noch wirklich in einer Schlägerei zu messen. Aber das war mir scheiß egal. Dieser Kerl sollte besser aufpassen, mit wem er sich hier...

Vor mir stand der größte Mann, der mir je begegnet war, ein wahrer Berg von einem Mann, auch wenn er von der reinen Körpergröße nicht viel größer war als ich. Dafür war er bestimmt doppelt so breit und hatte Muskeln, wie man sie nur nach jahrelangem Arbeiten auf einem Schiff bekam. Hinter ihm konnte ich noch zwei kleinere Kerle entdecken, die offensichtlich nur ein Anhängsel von ihm waren. Die beiden alleine, hätte ich vielleicht noch schaffen können, aber er. Mit einem Mal war es ganz ruhig in der Taverne, und alles schaute auf uns. Ich ging schon etwas wankend auf ihn zu und sagte nur:

„Kumpel. Ich hatte heute einen Scheiß Tag, okey? Also geh mir nicht auf die Eier. Außerdem, das ist ein freies Land und ich kann so lange an dieser Bar stehen, wie ich wollte."

Da ich lallte, klang das Ganze nicht ganz so einschüchternd, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte. Vielleicht lag es daran, oder aber er wusste nur zu genau, dass ihn unmöglich schlagen konnte, jedenfalls nahm er das ganze nicht wirkliche ernst. Als ich ihm dann auch noch ins Gesicht rülpste, war er nicht gerade davon begeistert um das mal so auszudrücken.

„Pass mal auf, Bürschchen. Ich will mir nicht die Hände schmutzig machen, alles klar? Also mach den Weg frei, oder ich prügle dir die Seele aus dem Leib, bis du draußen im Dreck liegst und nach deiner Mama rufst.

Man konnte deutlich die Anspannung in seiner Stimme hören und innerlich machte er sich bestimmt schon bereit, mich windelweich zu schlagen. Ich wusste, wenn einer von uns jetzt eine falsche Bewegung macht, dann würde die Schlägerei losgehen. Es war mir scheiß egal.

Ich drehte mich langsam wieder zur Theke und tat so als wollte ich mich verziehen. Tatsächlich griff ich mir nur die nächstbeste Flasche, drehte mich schnell um und schmetterte ihm die Flasche so stark ich nur konnte gegen seinen Kopf. Der Schock des Schlages dauerte nicht so lange, wie ich es mir gerne erwünscht hätte. Trotzdem konnte ich ihm noch einen Schlag mit meiner rechten versetzen. Doch dann war meine Glückssträhne vorbei. Denn nun hatte er sich wieder vollkommen gefangen, und donnerte mir seine Faust zweimal so stark ins Gesicht, dass ich schon anfing, schwarz zu sehen. Immer weiter schlug er auf mich ein, warf meinen nun schon fast regungslosen Körper durch dir Taverne, sodass ich auf einem der Tische landete, der sofort samt dem darauf stehendem Rum zu Bruch ging. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass zu meinem Glück, die beiden anderen sich nicht einmischten, vielleicht aus Furcht vor mir, wohl aber eher, da sie wussten, dass der Große ihre Hilfe nicht brauchte. Dieser hob mich nun an meinem Kragen hoch, bereit auszuholen und mir die letzten Schläge zu versetzen, als ich in letzter Verzweiflung zu einem Schlag ausholte, der eigentlich vollkommen daneben ging. Jedoch traf ich glücklicherweise dabei an seiner Schulter eine empfindliche Stelle, die vielleicht von einer Kugel stammte. Auf jeden Fall fiel der Riese vor Schmerz auf die Knie und ich, mich gerade noch von seinen Schlägen erholend, holte zu einem letzten Schlag mit letzten Kraft aus, der genau sein Gesicht traf. Er ging zu Boden, allerdings ich mit ihm, da ich zu schwach war, um jetzt noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Da lagen wir nun beide auf den Boden, alle uns anstarrend, als er plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

„Hahahaha. Ah, Respekt Kleiner. Du hast echt einen guten Schlag drauf."

Und während er sich langsam erhob, konnte ich, nicht ohne ein leichtes Schmunzeln, nur unter Schmerzen erwidern: „Du aber auch."

„Komm, ich helf dir auf. Du hast gezeigt, dass du Mumm und Kraft hast. Das mag ich. Ich will mal die Sache vergessen, immerhin will ich dich nicht umbringen. Warum lädst du mich nicht also zu einer Flasche Rum ein, kann können wir diesen Streit vergessen, eh?" Glücklich, dass es nun vorbei war, nahm ich seine Hand und setzten mich neben ihn an die Theke. Die beiden Freunde des Riesen, wenn das denn wirklich seine Freunde gewesen waren, hatten sich schon verzogen, wohl wissend, dass es für sie hier nichts mehr zu holen gab. Langsam kehrte wieder ein reges Treiben in die Taverne ein, die Musik begann wieder zu spielen, die Mädchen suchten sich ihre nächsten Opfer aus und durstige, betrunkene Mäuler schrien nach mehr Rum. Ich bestellte ebenfalls zwei Flaschen Rum, nur um dann kraftlos auf der Theke zusammenzubrechen. Der Kampf war doch härter gewesen, als ich dachte. Der Riese lachte laut auf als er mich so sah. Seine Stimme füllte fast den gesmaten Raum. „Was ist los, Kleiner. Hast du keine Kraft mehr." Zu mehr als ein leichtes Stöhnen war ich nicht in der Lage. Dann saßen wir zwei nur an dieser Bar, er sein Rum trinkend, ich ohne eine Regung mit dem Kopf auf der Theke liegend. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe ich mich wieder so weit hatte, dass ich meinen Kopf langsam heben konnte und ganz vorsichtig ein Schluck aus meiner Flasche nehmen konnte, bevor mein Kopf wieder nach unten sank, nun noch schwerer als zuvor.

„Zurück von den Toten, eh? Ich bin Dougas McCoy." „Ein Schotte, wie? Robert Faulkner."

„Ok, Robert Faulkner, was hältst du von dem Vorschlag. Wir trinken jetzt unseren Rum, ich helf dir noch ein bisschen auf die Beine zu kommen und dann geht jeder wieder seine Wege, und wir trennen uns als Freunde?" „Klingt verdammt gut, Douglas McCoy. Auf die Freundschaft!" „Aye, auf die Freundschaft!"

Keiner von uns ahnte, dass wir von nun an gemeinsam segeln sollten.

* * *

_Bahamas, 1713_

Langsam kehrte ich in diese Welt zurück. Ich schien nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden weg gewesen zu sein, auch wenn es sich viel länger angefühlt hat.

„Weißt du, Douglas, du könntest mir ruhig mal aufhelfen." „Aber dann macht es doch weniger Spaß. Ah, na gut. Los, komm auf deine Beine."

Dankbar nahm ich seine Hand an und schafft es somit sogar, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Erst jetzt sah ich den Rest der Insel, auf der wir Rast gemacht hatten. Und die Taverne, die ich nach heute Nacht nur zu gut kannte, aber für eine Weile nicht wieder sehen wollte. Zumindest bis der Kater vorbei war. Und da, nicht weit weg von der Insel lag sie: die _Freedom._ Aye, vielleicht nicht der beste Name für ein Piratenschiff, aber dafür war es das beste verdammte Schiffe in der Karibik. Mein Schiff. Es war nicht wirklich eine Brigg, auch wenn viele das dachten. Sie war etwas größer als eine Brigg, aber noch nicht so groß wie eine Fregatte. Die erhöhte Größe erlaubte es ihr mehr Kanonen zu tragen. 38 wunderschöne Todesbringer, dazu noch ein paar Kanonen im Bug und Heck. Damit konnte man es locker mit fast jedem Schiff aufnehmen. Und durch die Größe besaß sie eine weit größere Segelfläche. Dazu hatte sie immer noch einen relativ kleinen Tiefgang. Dieses Schiff war das schnellste, stärkste, tödlichste Schiff auf den sieben Weltmeeren, und trotzdem konnte man mit ihr auf einem Fluss fahren, solange dieser nur groß genug war.

„Na komm, die Crew wartet schon. Kannst du geh'n oder soll ich dich stützen?" Zuerst dachte ich, dass das ein ernstgemeintes Angebot war, doch dann sah ich das hämische Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Nein danke, Mama. Das schaff ich auch alleine." Das tat ich auch. Die ersten fünf Meter. Dann konnte ich mich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und Douglas musste ich also doch zum Schiff schleppen. Ein paar von der Crew lachten, als sie ihren Käpt'n so hilflos sahen.

„Jeder von euch wasserscheuen Hunden, der in zwei Sekunden noch lacht, darf für die nächstem drei Monate freiwillig alle Wachen übernehmen. Ohne Rum!" Jetzt war sofort Ruhe auf dem Deck, nicht einmal ein Mucks kam aus dem Kanonendeck. Wache ohne Rum, das war sadistisch. Trotzdem wussten alle, dass es wahrscheinlich nie soweit gekommen wäre, aber man muss der Crew etwas geben, vor dem sie sich fürchten können, sonst bricht das Chaos aus. Trotz dieser Furcht respektierten sie mich auch, bewunderten mich. Man konnte es in ihren Augen sehen. Sie waren stolz auf diesem Schiff zu sein, unter meinem Kommando.

„Also Käpt'n,", sagte Douglas, als er mich zum Steuerrad geschafft hatte, „welchen Kurs soll ich setzen?" „Wir fahren auf die offene See. Es wird Zeit wieder etwas zu plündern. Die Crew hatte genug Landgang, für eine Weile." „Jawohl. Setzt euer lahmen Hintern in Bewegung. Wir fahren aufs Meer, es ist Plünderzeit.

Mit lauten Jubelrufen begann die Mannschaft die Segel zu setzten, während das Schiff sich langsam in Bewegung setzte und Richtung Ozean segelte. Es war an der Zeit mir einen Namen zu machen.


	3. 3 Hallo James, oder doch besser Mary?

Hallo James, oder doch besser Mary

**Und hier geht es nun endlich los, die eigentliche Geschichte. Sorry das mit der langen Vorgeschichte, aber sonst hätte man einfach nicht verstehen können, wie es zu all dem gekommen ist und man würde vieles nicht verstehen.**

**Das ganze wird in den nächsten Kapiteln hauptsächlich aus der Sicht von „Robert Faulkner" spielen, aber es wird auch Parts geben, wo sich die Sichtweise ändert. Ich werde dabei immer nur bestimmte Ereignisse auswählen, da ich sonst bald bei 35 Kapiteln wäre, und das will ich euch nicht antun.**

**Wie immer gehören alle Figuren, bis auf die Hauptperson und die Crew der_ Freedom_, Ubisoft, genauso wie der Name, den ich der Hauptperson gegeben habe.**

**Die wissenschaftlichen Theorien, die in diesem Kapitel und den nächsten vorkommen, gehören fast ausschließlich zu Doctor Who, und damit zum BBC.**

**Auch würde ich mich wie immer um Reviews und Kritiken freuen, und um einen, der das ganze in Englisch übersetzt. Viel Spaß.**

* * *

_Nassau, 1715_

„Ja, beim Arsch von Davy Jones. Seht mal wer da von den Toten zurückkehrt. Der große Edward Kenway. Eh, Anne, bring uns zwei neue Flaschen Rum!" Ich legte meine inzwischen leere Flasche zu dem Rest und stand auf um Kenway zu begrüßen.

„Meine Güte, wir haben uns ja Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen. Fast zwei Jahre ist es jetzt her, nicht? Komm, setzt dich." „Aye, es ist fast zwei Jahre her. Du hast mich damals gebeten, ob ich auf deinem Schiff anheuern wollte, nach dem meine Karriere als Freibeuter vorbei war."

„Stimmt. Jammer schade, dass du damals nicht angenommen hast. Aber du bist ja nichts desto trotz zu einem Piraten geworden. Ich hab dir gesagt, dass liegt dir im Blut."

Ich schaute mir Kenway genau an, tat so als interessierte ich mich für die neue Robe, die er da an hatte, die offensichtlich zu keinem Piraten gehörte, obwohl ich ja genau wusste, wo sie herkam.

„Was ist das für eine komische Robe, die du da anhast. So was hab ich ja noch nie gesehen."

„Oh ja, die ist neu. Hab sie einem Toten abgenommen. Na ja, zuerst war er nicht tot. Pass auf: ich war auf einem Schoner angeheuert, und plötzlich kreuzte ein Schiff unseren Weg. Nur leider war das Schiff viel zu stark für uns. Ich war der einzige, der es vom Schiff schafft, aber das andere Schiff hatte auch viel abbekommen und begann bereits zu sinken. Ich schafft es gerade so mich an die nächste Küste zu schleppen, und als ich mich da umsehe, sehe ich einen Mann, der genau die Robe an hatte. Er bot mir Gold, falls ich ein Päckchen nach Havanna brächte. Aber da fing er plötzlich an mich anzugreifen und zu fliehen. Also verfolgte ich ihn, tötete ihn, nahm die Robe und das Päckchen an mich. Ein Händler, der dort zufällig rastete, nahm mich mit nach Havanna. Ich hoffte, dort das Päckchen an die Leute zu verkaufen, die nach dem anderen geschickt hatten. Aber sie boten mir nur etwas Gold und sagten, dass noch mehr Gold kommen würde für weitere Dienste. Ha, du hättest die mal sehen sollen. Alle verrückt, haben was von Weltherrschaft gefaselt oder so. Jedenfalls hatten sie so einen Gefangenen, der für sie enorm wichtig schien. Also wollte ich ihn entführe und Gold verlangen, aber da haben sie mich erwischt und wollten mich nach Sevilla schicken. Auf dem Weg dahin bin ich mit einigen anderen ausgebrochen, haben uns eine Brigg gekapert und sind in dem Sturm, der gerade aufzog, davon gesegelt. Jetzt bin ich selbst Käpt'n und deswegen kam ich her."

„Wirklich eine beeindruckende Story, wenn man mal von den ganzen Lügen und Übertreibungen absieht." „Eh, dass ist wirklich alles so passiert. Ich geb dir mein Ehrenwort als Pirat." „Und darauf soll ich mich verlassen?" „Wenn du willst." Beide lachten wir kurz auf, bevor wir in eine rumhaftige Stille versanken. Schließlich ergriff ich wieder das Wort. „Weltherrschaft?" „Aye.", sagte Edward und tippte sich nur an die Stirn. Ich sah zum Hafen, wo auch ein Schiff lag, dass ich zuvor noch nicht gesehen hatte. „Und das ist also dein neues Schiff?" „Aye, die _Jackdaw_." Ich lachte laut auf, sodass mir fast die Flasche Rum herunterfiel und mir der Rum durch die Nase wieder herauskam, was doch sehr stark brannte. „_Jackdaw_? Ist das dein ernst? Du hast deine Brigg nach einem Vogel benannt?" „Aye, ist aber immer noch besser als _Freedom_." „Der Punkt geht an dich, mein Freund. Der Punkt geht an dich."

Wir stießen mit unseren Flaschen an und genossen den scharfen Geschmack des Rum's, als plötzlich ein junger Mann auf uns zukam, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte, aber ich konnte mir bereits denken, wer es war. Er trug eine fein geschmückte Jacke, darunter ein halbwegs sauberes, feines Hemd. Am auffälligsten war aber das rote Bandana, das seine Haare zusammenhielt, die offensichtlich sehr lang waren. Nur wer ganz lange und ganz genau hinsah konnte entdecken, dass ihn etwas merkwürdiges umgab, so als stecke mehr hinter ihm als der erste Blick erraten lässt.

„Eh, Kenway. Du kommst, nach dem du ein Jahr verschwunden bist, zurück nach Nassau und sagst mir nicht mal Bescheid, dass du wieder da bist. Was bist du denn für einer?"

„He, He. Ganz langsam Kidd, ich bin gerade erst angekommen. Tut mir leid, ich wusste ja nicht mal, das du hier bist." „Natürlich, und das erste was du machst ist natürlich in die Taverne gehen und dich betrinken!" Erst jetzt sah er mich und schaute mich mit einem taxierenden Blick an, so als wüsste er nicht recht, was er von mir halten sollte. „Wer ist denn dein neuer Freund da?" „Oh, das ist Robert Faulkner. Robert das ist..." „Der junge Master Kidd, ich weiß." Ich stand auf und stellte mich vor Kidd, der fast zwei Köpfe kleiner war als ich. „Ich hab Geschichten über euch gehört. Ziemlich beeindruckende Geschichten. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass alle davon war sind. Nur hab ich mir euch... etwas größer vorgestellt." „Aye, ich kenne euren Namen ebenfalls. So wie fast die gesamte Karibik. Jeder hat schon von Käpt'n Robert Faulkner und seiner _Freedom_ gehört. Nicht ganz der beste Name für ein Piratenschiff, nicht. Er ist so..nichtssagend." Man konnte regelrecht die Spannung fühlen, die da gerade in der Luft lag. Alle schwiegen still und schauten uns mit gespannten Augen an, bereits im Kopf oder in einem leisen Flüstern ihre Wetten setzen. Denn wenn zwei der bekanntesten und gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik aufeinander losgingen, dann konnte das ganz schnell hässlich werden.

Zu unserem Glück und zum Pech von vielen Piraten in der Taverne lachte Edward mit einem mal auf, und hörte gar nicht mehr auf zu lachen. „Ach Kinder, ihr seid wie zwei räudige Hunde, die aufeinander losgehen, weil der eine in das Territorium des anderen eingedrungen ist."

Für einen kurzen Moment war eine fast schon gespenstische Stille. Dann schlug Kidd mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, wie man sie nur durch jahrelange Erfahrung und Übung erhält, Edward mitten ins Gesicht. Das Knacken der Nase war in der gesamten Taverne zu hören. Edwards Kopf wurde von der Wucht nach hinten geschleudert, während ihm nur ein Schmerzschrei über die Lippen kam. Zu seinem Unglück befand sich das Geländer direkt hinter ihm, weswegen er mit voller Wucht mit dem Hinterkopf darauf einschlug, was er mit einem erneuten Schmerzschrei kommentierte.

„Nenn mich noch einmal einen räudigen Hund und ich sorge dafür, dass du nie mehr mit einer Frau schlafen kannst!"

„Scheiße, Kidd. Das war doch nur ein Witz."

„Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob das nur ein Witz war. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich verstanden hast, denn das war kein Witz." Kidds Augen spien regelrecht Feuer, während er Edward immer weiter anschrie, der immer kleiner wurde. Man wurde nicht umsonst zu einem der gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik.

„Und jetzt beweg deinen faulen Hintern hier weg! Thatch und Hornigold wollen dich sehen. Sie warten am Strand auf dich. Jetzt beweg dich schon!"

Edward schlich wie ein getretener Hund davon, nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern, wusste er doch, dass man Kidd nicht reizen sollte, wenn er erst mal wütend ist.

Ich schaute ihn immer noch an, selbst als Edward schon lange fort war, mit einer Mischung aus Furcht und Bewunderung. Problem war nur, er bemerkte das.

„Was glotzt du so, Faulkner. Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?" Es dauerte eine Sekunde, eh' ich meine Gedanken wieder beisammen hatte und antworten konnte.

„Hm? Oh ja, richtig. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe etwas besseres zu tun. Ich möchte, dass wir uns heute Abend treffen, alleine, am Süd-Ost-Strand. Es gibt etwas das du erfahren solltest."

„Ach ja? Was lässt dich glauben, dass ich mich mit dir treffe, einfach so? Ich hab dich gerade erst kennengelernt."

„Ganz einfach,wegen deiner Neugierde." Ich kam ihm immer näher und mit jedem Wort kam ich seinem Ohr immer näher, bis ich direkt daneben war und nur noch flüsterte. „Und weil ich Dinge weiß. Auch Dinge über dich, James. Oder sollte ich nicht besser sagen: Mary."

Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich eigentlich eine Reaktion erwartet, die mir weitaus schmerzhafter gewesen wäre. Stattdessen stand sie nur da, sah mich mit großen Augen an und schien unter Schock zu stehen, sagte aber nichts. Ich lächelte sie nur an und sagte: „Bis heute Abend, Kidd." Dann ging ich davon zu meinem Schiff, da ich noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hatte.

* * *

_Der selbe Tag am Abend, Süd-Ost-Strand von Nassau_

Ich sah sie schon von weitem kommen. Sie machte sich offensichtlich nicht die Mühe und versuchte sich anzuschleichen. Vermutlich hatte ihre Neugierde gesiegt, sodass sie unbedingt wissen wollte, was ich wusste. Man konnte ihr es nicht verübeln. Als sie mich schließlich erreichte, sah man ihr die Anspannung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Gemischt mit etwas, dass wie Furcht aussah, doch es war zu dunkel um es richtig deuten zu können.

„Ah, da bist du ja. Ein wunderschöner Abend nicht wahr? Es kommt selten vor, dass ich den Mond so hell sehe."

„Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann sag es. Ich bin nicht hierher gekommen um mit dir über den Mond zu reden."

„Natürlich nicht, entschuldige. Komm. Ich habe etwas weiter ein Feuer angemacht, da lässt es sich leichter reden."

Ohne auf ihre Antwort zu warten oder mich zu vergewissern, ob sie mir folgt, ging ich in Richtung des Lichtschimmers des Lagerfeuers, dass in einiger Entfernung brannte.

„Also, wie kommt es, dass du meinen Namen kennst. Wer hat dir davon erzählt."

„Oh, keine Sorge. Niemand hat dein Geheimnis verraten und ich werde es auch nicht. Ich weiß nur sehr viel über dich. Dinge, die andere nicht wissen. Und Dinge, die du selbst nicht weißt. Noch nicht."

„Du sprichst in Rätseln. Und wenn niemand mein Geheimnis verraten hat, wie kannst du dann davon wissen?"

„Oh, es gibt so viel, dass ich über dich weiß." Mit einer fast schon genüsslichen Langsamkeit setzte ich mich ans Feuer. Ich kam nicht darum, die Situation ein wenig zu genießen. Käpt'n Kidd sprachlos, verwirrt und fast schon hilfslos, auch wenn ich genau wusste, dass es das nicht war. „Deine Mutter hat bereits früh angefangen dich als ein Junge zu verkleiden. Später gingst du dann zur Navy, hast geheiratet und als dein Mann gestorben ist, kamst du hierher. Und hier trafst du auch deinen Mentor Ah Tabai, und schon kurz darauf tratst du den Assassinen bei."

„Du weißt von den Assassinen?" „Ja. Ich weiß von den Assassinen, den Templern, eurem geheimen Krieg, von der ersten Zivilisation. Und bevor du fragst, ich gehöre weder den Assassinen noch den Templern an, ich habe wichtigere Dinge um die ich mich kümmern muss."

„Wie kann etwas wichtiger sein als dieser Krieg? Wir verhindern seit tausenden von Jahren, dass die Templer die Kontrolle über die Menschheit übernehmen. Wie kann es etwas geben, dass wichtiger ist, als die Freiheit jedes Menschen zu schützen? Was soll so wichtig sein, dass du, der du von diesem Krieg weißt, nicht ein Teil davon wirst?"

Mary schrie mir regelrecht ins Gesicht, mit einer Wut, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Und irgendwie verstand ich sie ja auch. Es war mir nicht egal, was in diesem Krieg passierte und am liebsten hätte ich lieber heute als morgen meine Waffen in den Dienst der Assassinen gestellt. Doch ich durfte nicht vergessen, weswegen ich hergekommen war, weswegen ich all das auf mich genommen hatte.

„Du, Mary. Du bist wichtiger als das alles." Zu sagen, dass Mary mich mit einem verständnislosen Blick ansah, wäre wohl die größte Untertreibung der gesamten Menschheitsgeschichte.

„Was?" „Du denkst, du bist so unwichtig. Nur eine Piratin, oder Pirat, nur eine Assassinin. Aber du bist so viel mehr. Du bist ein Leuchtfeuer in der Zeit, etwas ausergewöhnliches." „Wovon zum Teufel sprichst du da? Was für Zeit?" „Die Zeit, die die ganze Zeit um dich herum ist. Die Zeit, mit der Stunden, Tage, Jahre misst." „Was?" „Es ist sehr kompliziert und du würdest es wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht verstehen." „Versuch es! Ich habe Gebäude und Artefakte der ersten Zivilisation gesehen. Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich nicht mehr glauben könnte." Nun hatte ich sie da, wo ich sie haben wollte.

„Hör zu. Du denkst es gibt nur dieses Jetzt. Nur dieses eine Reelle. Aber da irrst du dich. Um uns herum gibt es Millionen und Abermillionen von sogenannten Paralleluniversen. Jede Entscheidung, die jeder Mensch trifft, in jeder Sekunde, kreiert neue diese Paralleluniversen. Manche sind fast identisch zu der Realität wie wir sie kennen, andere unterscheiden sich stärker davon. Aber alle haben ein was gemeinsam. An bestimmten Punkten in der Zeit, laufen sie wieder zu einem Ereignis zusammen, einen sogenannten Fixpunkt. Diese Fixpunkte müssen immer, in jedem Universum geschehen, oder alles würde einfach verschwinden. Und dann gibt es noch dich. Du bist eine Unmöglichkeit, ein Paradoxon. Du bist so ein Fixpunkt. Das was mit dir geschieht muss immer in jedem Universum geschehen. Aber, du unterscheidest dich von den anderen Fixpunkten. Du bist etwas, was ich eine variable Konstante nenne, auch wenn es sowas eigentlich nicht geben dürfte oder sollte. Das was mit dir geschieht muss immer passieren, aber man kann es ändern, wenn das Endergebnis das Gleiche ist."

„Aber ich versteh das nicht. Was ändern und welches Endergebnis?"

„Das meine Liebe wirst du noch erfahren, doch nicht heute und nicht morgen. Doch der Tag wird kommen, wo ich da sein werde, um etwas zu ändern."

Langsam erhob ich mich, unfähig mich wirklich zu bewegen, da meine Beine mir eingeschlafen waren. Ich streckte mich und nahm meine Sachen, während Mary immer noch am Feuer saß und versuchte das zu begreifen, was ich ihr gerade erzählt hatte.

„Hör zu Mary, ich muss los. Ich weiß du hast noch viele Fragen, aber die müssen warten. Wir werden uns noch einige Male wiedersehen, vor dem großen Tag. Bis dahin geb ich dir noch einen Rat: gib Kenway noch nicht auf. Tief in seinem Inneren ist er ein guter Mensch. Man muss es nur in ihm finden und hervorholen."

„Kenway ist ein Dummkopf, der nur seinen Schatz sieht und nicht bereit ist anderen zu helfen, ohne etwas dafür zu verlangen."

„Aye, das ist er. Doch vergiss nicht: Unter seinem schwarzem Fell ist das schwarze Schaf doch auch nur ein Schaf wie jedes andere. Wenn man ihm sein schwarzes Fell nimmt, kann man sehen, dass darunter mehr steckt, als man zuerst annimmt."

Mit diesen Worten ließ ich sie mit ihren Gedanken allein, in der Hoffnung, dass sie es verstanden hatte und die Hoffnung nicht aufgab.


	4. 4 Sehen und doch blind sein

Sehen, und doch blind sein

**Alle Charaktere, bis auf die Hauptperson und die Crew der _Freedom_. Gehören Ubisoft. Ebenso der Name der Hauptperson.**

**Kritiken und Reviews sind immer willkommen. **

**Viel Spaß.**

* * *

_Great Inguana, 1718_

„Hey, ich lebe länger als die meisten Leute, die diesen Weg beschritten sind!"

Ich ging gerade dir Treppen zu dem Herrenhaus auf dem Hügel in Great Inguana hinauf. Edward und ich hatten uns nun schon fast seit drei Jahren nicht gesehen und ich wollte ihn gerade überraschen. Ich war einen lange Zeit in fernen Gewässern unterwegs gewesen, ich hatte eine kleine Ablenkung gebraucht. Doch nun hatte ich gehört, dass Nassus, die Piratenrepublik, vorbei war. Gescheitert an seinen eigenen Idealen und an dem neuen britischem Gouverneur. Es hieß, die Piraten würden sich nun in Edwards Versteck in Great Inguana treffen, so dass ich dahin aufgebrochen war um meinen alten Freund wieder einmal zu sehen. Man sah das große Herrenhaus schon von weitem, schon als mein Schiff neben der _Jackdaw_ und Kidd's Schiff an den Docks anlegte. Es sah gut aus. Dem Anschein nach hatte jemand wohl in den Jahren einige Reparaturen und Verbesserungen an dem Haus durchgeführt. Doch auch die Stadt wirkte viel lebendiger. Man sah nun eine neue Taverne, neue Geschäfte und überall waren Piraten und Matrosen zu sehen.

Doch als ich die Treppen zum Herrenhaus hinauf lief, war es nicht das Haus, was mir in die Augen stach. Eher war es ein wütender Kidd, wie ich ihn seit der Sache in Nassau vor drei Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Aber da ich ihn ja sowieso nicht gesehen hatte, musste das ja nichts heißen. Er marschierte gerade zielstrebig in Richtung Hafen, auf den Lippen die schlimmsten Flüche, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, weswegen ich sie hier auch nicht erwähne, da sie selbst für harte Ohren zu viel wären, als sich unsere Wege kreuzten.

„Einen schönen guten Morgen, James. Es ist lange her, dass..." Bevor ich auch nur dazu kam den Satz zu vervollständigen, war Kidd schon an mir vorbeigeschossen, so als hätte er mich gar nicht gesehen, oder so als hätte er mich nicht für drei Jahre gesehen. „Du lieber Himmel, Kidd. Was ist denn in dich gefahren? Kannst du nicht mal mehr einen Freund begrüßen?" „Was in mich gefahren ist?! Das kann ich dir sagen! Dieser faule, stumpfsinnige, verblödete Idiot von Edward Kenway ist mir passiert. Von wegen er ändert sich! Nicht ein bisschen hat er sich geändert!" Kidd war mir immer näher gekommen, sein Gesicht kochend vor Wut, so dass ich mir schützend die Hände vor meine Juwelen hielt, wusste ich doch wie schnell die Dinge unschön werden konnten, wenn James Kidd a.k.a. Mary Read wütend war. Plötzlich legte sich seine Wut mit einem Mal, wie ein Sturm sich zu einer Flaute entwickelte, und er sah zu dem Herrenhaus hinauf. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Wenn ich raten müsste, würde ich sagen: es war Trauer und Sorge. „Gut das du wieder hier bist. Vielleicht hört er ja auf dich, wenn er auf mich schon nicht hören will. Bitte versuch, ihm ins Gewissen zu reden." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Kidd um und stieg wieder die Treppen hinunter in Richtung Hafen, nur um sich kurz darauf erneut umzudrehen und mir nachzurufen: „Oh, und ich hab die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben, falls du dich das fragst. Auch wenn es nicht immer einfach ist." Damit lief er endgültig zum Hafen. „Nein, da hast du recht. Das ist es nicht."

„So, dass ist also die neue Republik der Piraten, ey? Sieht ziemlich scheiße aus." Ich konnte mir nicht ein Lachen verkneifen als ich auf die Terasse ging, wo bereits Edward und Adé waren. Beide drehten sich um, als sie meine Worte hörten. Für eine Sekunde sah man noch auf Edwards Gesicht die Wut, aber auch die Sorge, die sein Gesicht scheinbar bis jetzt zeigte. Dann änderte es sich schlagartig in Freude. „Robert, haha. Meine Güte, was machst du denn hier?" „Ach, ich dachte mal ich seh mir die große Piratenrepublik des Edward Kenway an, und da ich zufällig in der Nähe war." „Es müssen drei Jahre sein, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Komm, setzt dich. Hier müsste irgendwo noch ein paar Flaschen Rum sein."

Ich sah wie Edward in dem Chaos aus Flaschen herrschte, die über den ganzen Boden verteilt lagen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis er zwei volle gefunden hatte. Ich sah mich genauer auf der Terrasse um. Überall lagen faul Männer und Frauen herum, einige von ihnen tranken, aber es schien nicht so, als hätten sie vor, in der nächsten Zeit aufzustehen und etwas zu machen. Und jetzt fiel mir auch auf, was ich am Hafen bereits gesehen hatte, aber nicht bemerkte. Niemand schien wirklich etwas zu tun, und wenn doch dann so langsam, dass man meinen könnte, die Person tue nichts.

„Also, wie kommt es, dass der große Robert Faulkner, nachdem er drei Jahre verschwunden war und niemand wusste wo er war, einfach so wieder auftaucht. Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?" „Ich bin um die Welt gesegelt. Ich brauchte einfach mal etwas Ablenkung, also hab ich mir die beste genommen die es gibt: reisen. Ich hab ferne Länder gesehen, überall neue Piraten kennengelernt und jede Menge getrunken."

Ich erzählte Edward alles. Wie alles begonnen hatte, an welchen Orten ich alles war, welche Leute ich getroffen hatte. Irgendwann, nach ca. 3 Flaschen Rum, begann es dann bereits Abend zu werden. Mir taten die Beine weh vom vielen Sitzen und mein Mund war trotz des Rums ganz trocken vom vielen Reden. Also schlug ich Edward vor, zum Strand zu gehen, uns ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Kaum jemand war nun noch an dem Strand. Nur in der Nähe des Hafens war noch ein Lagerfeuer, an den einige Piraten saßen und tranken, aber wir verspürten beide nicht das Verlangen, uns ihnen anzuschließen. Stattdessen standen wir nur da am Stand und haben dem Meer zugesehen. Dann kam mir eine Frage wieder in den Sinn, die mich schon länger an diesem Tag quälte.

„Edward, als ich heute früh zum Herrenhaus hoch gelaufen bin, kam mir eine stinkwütende Mary entgegen. Sie sagte, du wärst der Grund für ihre Wut. Was ist passiert?" „Ich weiß es auch nicht. Ich bin aufgewacht, da war sie bereits da. Sie hat mich dann gefragt, ob das, was sie sah, wirklich die neue Piratenrepublik wäre. Dann ist sie plötzlich wütend geworden, hat was davon geredet, dass ich endlich mal in der Realität ankommen soll. Ich weiß auch nicht." „Oh Edward. Was hast du jetzt schon wieder getan." „Was ich jetzt schon wieder...Stimmst du ihr etwa zu?" „Ob ich ihr zustimme? Natürlich stimme ich ihr zu. Hast du dich schon mal umgesehen? Ist das das Ideal, was ihr einst verkörpern wolltet? Eine Republik, wo niemand etwas macht, nur faul da sitzt und trinkt? Ist es das, was ihr euch vorgestellt habt?" „Hey, wir leben hier das Leben von freien Männern. Wir können tun was immer wir wollen, wenn wir es wollen." „Meine Güte, Mary hatte recht. Edward erkenn endlich die Realität! Das kann so nicht weitergehen. Und dich kümmert es nicht, denn du suchst immer noch nach deinem großen Schatz, nicht? Edward! Du hast den Schatz doch schon!" „Was?" „Er ist genau vor dir, du kannst ihn sehen, du kannst ihn riechen, ihn hören, ihn fühlen. Aber du bist zu blind um ihn zu erkennen. Alles was du immer haben wolltest hast du schon: den größten Schatz, den du jemals finden kannst. Nicht aus Gold, nicht aus Juwelen, nicht das Observatorium. Nichts was auch nur irgendeinen Wert für jemand anderes besitzt als für dich. Doch solange du ihn nicht erkennst, bist du so arm, wie du in Wales aufgebrochen bist. Doch wenn du endlich die Augen öffnest und erkennst, dann hast du den Schatz gefunden, weswegen du zur See gefahren bist. Ich hoffe, dieser Tag kommt bald. Denn wenn nicht, wirst du es erst erkennen, wenn es bereits zu spät ist."

Mit diesen Worten ging ich, ließ ihn mit diesen Gedanken alleine, in der Hoffnung, er würde es erkennen, bevor die Zeit reif war. Denn sonst hätte ich noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir.

* * *

_Havanna, 1718_

Ich betrat die nächste Taverne, in der Hoffnung hier nun endlich die Person zu finden, die ich schon in ganz Havanna gesucht hatte. Jede Taverne hatte ich durchsucht, jedes Schiff und jeder Winkel, von dem ich dachte, dass er da sein könnte. Nur hier hatte ich nicht gesucht. Die letzte Taverne in der hintersten Ecke von Havanna. Das letzte Drecksloch, wo ich ihn vermutet hätte. Wie sich herausstellt waren meine Vermutungen falsch. Schon als ich die Taverne betrat wusste ich, dass ich richtig war. Man konnte ihn gar nicht übersehen. Ich ging zu den Tresen direkt neben ihn und bestellte zwei Rum.

„Was machst du hier, Robert?", sagte Kidd mit einer schwachen Stimme. Er hatte wohl schon einige Becher Rum getrunken, trotzdem versuchte er den Kopf anzuheben um mich anzusehen, auch wenn ihm das nicht ganz gelang. „Dich suchen. Ich musste ganz Havanna durchkämmen, bis ich dich gefunden habe." „Das war Sinn der Sache. Wie wusstest du überhaupt das ich in Havanna bin?" „Dein Schiff. Es lag im Hafen." „Oh, stimmt. Hatte ich ganz vergessen." „Wie viel hast du schon getrunken?" „Noch nicht genug.", sagte er und griff sich einen der zwei Becher, die ich bestellt hatte, da ich mir schon dachte, dass er sich diesen nehmen würde. Ich trank kurz einen Schluck und schwieg dann. Er schien nicht wirklich auf eine Unterhaltung erpicht zu sein. Man konnte es ihm aber auch nicht verübeln, Angesicht der Umstände. „Also, was machst du hier? In der letzten Absteige der Stadt? Sicherlich kein Platz wo du absolut freiwillig hin gehen würdest." Er sagte erst mal nichts, wusste ich doch, dass das kein leichtes Thema für ihn wäre, Schließlich war es das auch nicht für mich. Doch ich ließ mir Zeit, wartete bis er so weit war. „Blackbeart ist tot." „Aye, das hab ich gesehen. Und deshalb betrinkst du dich jetzt in der billigsten Absteige der Stadt, um was zu tun? Vergessen? Ich kann dir eins verraten: das wird nicht funktionieren. Glaub mir, ich weiß es." „Was sonst soll ich tun? Soll ich einfach so weiter machen wie bisher, so als wäre nichts passiert. Er war mein Freund, verdammte Scheiße noch mal. Ich dachte, er wäre auch deiner." „Ja, das war er. Und ich werde ihn bestimmt nicht vergessen. Aber ich werde ihn als den Mann in Erinnerung behalten, wie er wollte, dass man sich an ihn erinnert: als Blackbeart, den gefürchteten Piraten. Ich denke nicht, dass es sein Wunsch war, dass du dich betrinkst um ihn zu vergessen." „Es ist doch sowieso egal."

Es war offensichtlich, dass ich mit Vernunft hier nicht weiter kam, zumindest nicht in diesem Zustand. Also entschied ich mich einfach zu warten, bis er wieder bei klarem Verstand war. Das konnte eine lange Nacht werden. Plötzlich hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und blickte mir angestrengt in die Augen, so als versuche er sich an etwas zu erinnern.

„Warte, du hast vorhin gesagt, du hast es gesehen. Wie er starb. Was meinst du damit? Wie gesehen?" Nun kam der Teil von dem ich gehofft hatte, dass er nicht kam, doch jetzt kam ich nicht mehr drumherum. „Ich war dort. Als die Engländer die Insel angriffen, wo er Rast gemacht hatte. Ich hab es von nicht all zu weiter Entfernung gesehen. Wie die _Queen Anne's Revenge_ das Schlachtschiff ausschaltete. Wie sie es enterten. Und wie er dann fiel." „Du hast es gesehen? Du warst dort! Du hättest ihn retten können! Warum hast du ihn nicht gerettet!" „Weil ich nicht konnte!" Es war kurz etwas leiser geworden in der Taverne, offensichtlich hatten wir beide etwas sehr laut geschrien, sodass sich nun alle fragten was das soll. Aber nachdem wir kurz warteten, legte sich die Neugier und es wurde wieder lauter. „Wie du konntest nicht? Was soll das heißen?" „Erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch von vor drei Jahren in Nassau? Er war so einer, Mary. Er war ein Fixpunkt. So gerne ich ihn auch gerettet hätte, und glaub mir, dass hätte ich verdammt gerne getan, ich konnte es nicht. Ich durfte es nicht. Es gab keine Möglichkeit ihn zu retten. Sein Tod war zu wichtig." „Wichtig für wen?" „Für einen Mann, den sein Tod genauso berührt wie dich, und in dem dadurch eine langsame Veränderung ausgelöst wurde. Ein Mann, dessen Zukunft zu wichtig ist." „Edward." „Aye, Edward. Ich musste sicherstellen, dass Blackbeart stirbt, sodass Edward anfängt sich zu ändern. Noch ist es nicht sichtbar und wird es auch noch lange nicht sein, aber er wird sich ändern." Nun schwiegen wir beide wieder, nur stumm nebeneinander sitzend, wartend auf den anderen, etwas zu sagen. Schließlich war es Mary, die etwas sagte. „Ich dachte damals lange darüber nach, was denn wichtiger als Assasssinen und Templer sein könnte. Nun versteh ich es, und mir ist klar geworden: ich wollte niemals diese Bürde tragen müssen." „Glaub mir, ich auch nicht."

* * *

_Kingston, 1719_

Ich sah die beiden bereits, als ich den Markt betrat. Konnte man die beiden ja auch schlecht übersehen. Sie waren ein wirklich merkwürdiges Pärchen. Er, der große, blonde Mann in der seltsamen Kutte. Er, zierlicher, und nur wer ganz genau hinsah, konnte einen leichten Schimmer des Ungewissen entdecken, mit dem er umgeben war, so als wäre mehr an ihm, als man zuerst annahm. Als ich die beiden erreichte waren die beiden wieder in ein heftiges Gespräch vertieft. Wie immer.

„Edward, James. Das ist ja eine Überraschung euch hier zu sehen. Das ist ja fast wie ein Klassentreffen." „Oh, hallo Robert. Entschuldige, ich hab mich nur gerade nur etwas mit Jim gestritten, deshalb haben wir dich nicht kommen sehen. Was ein Klassentreffen ist?" „Ah. Nun ja, ähm. Kennst du eh nicht. Darf man fragen worüber ihr euch gestritten habt und was ihr hier überhaupt macht?" „Bei Edward ist es das selbe. Er ist immer noch hinter dem verdammten Observatorium her und hat nur kurz Stopp gemacht. Ich hab versucht ihm diese sinnlose Suche auszureden, wenn doch viel wichtigeres wartet." „Aber diese Suche ist nicht sinnlos. Wie ich dir schon sagte, ich hab den Weisen gefunden und ich soll mich bald mit ihm treffen. Dann zeigt er mir den Weg zum Observatorium und dann werde ich der reichste Mann der Welt sein." „Edward, ich denke auch, dass du diese Suche aufgeben solltest, aber wie ich dich so kenne, wirst du eh nicht auf uns hören. Nun zur dir, James. Was bringt dich nach Kingston?" „Ich bin hier mit meinem neuen Schiff. Wir machen nur eine kurze Rast, bevor wir wieder los segeln." „Oh ja, ich hab davon gehört. Calico Jack, Anne Bonne und Mary Read. Ihr seid in aller Munde. Doch genug der Formalitäten, lasst uns feiern gehen. Wir haben uns Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen und es fraglich, ob wir uns in den nächsten Monaten noch einmal sehen. Ich finde das sollten wir feiern." „Ich sollte eigentlich los, ich hatte dem Rest versprochen nicht zu lange weg zu bleiben. Wir wollten bald wieder los segeln." Edward antwortet ein wenig genervt. „Ach komm, Jim. Das ist vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit für Monate. Ich bin mir sicher, dass deine Crew dir einen weiteren Tag verzeihen kann. Adè!?" Erst jetzt sah ich den Quartiermeister der Jackdaw, der bis jetzt durch einen Stand verdeckt war. „Wenn du nachher zum Hafen gehst, kannst du bitte der Crew von Master Kidd sagen, dass er die Nacht mit alten Freunden verbringen wird?"

Adé nickte nur einmal kurz und war dann auch schon in der Menge verschwunden. Dieser Mann würde einen perfekten Assassinen abgeben.

„Los jetzt, ich weiß genau den richtigen Ort, um so etwas richtig zu feiern.", sagte ich und führte die beiden zielsicher zu einer kleinen, offenen Taverne am Strand. Überall standen Fackeln, sodass die gesamte Gegend hell erleuchtet war. Ich ging zu der Bar und bestellte drei Flaschen Rum. Mit diesen ging ich dann zu Edward und James, die bereits am Wasser auf mich warteten. Ich reichte ihnen ihre Falschen und erhob die meine. „Auf die Freiheit!" „Auf die Freiheit!", kam es fast gleichzeitig aus ihren Mündern. Dann hoben wir unsere Flaschen an unsere Münder und fingen wie ein Mann an, um die Wette zu trinken. Ein guter Anfang für eine gute Nacht.

* * *

_Am nächsten Morgen, Kabine der Jackdaw_

Wärme. Eine süße, sanfte Wärme, die mich ganz ausfüllte. Das war alles was ich denken und fühlen konnte, als mein Verstand langsam aus den Tiefen des Alkohols zurückkehrte. Selbst der stechende Schmerz des Katers wurde von diesem wunderbarem Gefühl übertönt. Es übertönte alles. All mein Denken war nur auf dieses wunderschöne Gefühl konzentriert. Doch kam es nicht von mir. Es füllte mich zwar aus, doch die Quelle selbst war nicht ich. Nein, die Quelle war unter mir. Langsam kamen immer mehr meines Verstandes und meiner Sinne zurück. Ich hörte das Schlagen der Wellen gegen die Schiffswand, das sanfte Schaukeln des Schiffes. Ich fühlte meinen eigenen, langsamen Herzschlag und meine tiefen Atemzüge. Ich fühlte, dass unter meinem Kopf etwas lag. Nein, ich lag auf diesem etwas. Etwas warmem und weichen, und doch so festem. Dann spürte ich den langsamen Herzschlag des Etwas unter mir. Ich lag auf etwas. Auf jemandem! Nun konnte ich es deutlich spüren. Mein Kopf auf der Brust desjenigen unter mir, unsere Körper nah aneinander, Hände auf meinem Rücken, die mich fest umschlungen hielten. Ich spürte, wie meine Atmung schneller wurde, wie meine Gedanken rasten. Wer war dieser jemand und was hatten wir getan? Doch statt, wie ich es eigentlich vorhatte, entsetzt aufzuspringen und mich von der Person entfernen, blieb ich einfach regungslos liegen, unfähig mich zu bewegen und genoss einfach das schöne Gefühl, dass durch meinen Körper raste. Nach dem ich nun eine halbe Ewigkeit so da lag, rang ich mich dazu durch, doch einmal meine Augen zu öffnen, um zu sehen, wer dieser jemand war. Ganz langsam öffnete ich meine Augen, kaum wagend mich auch nur ein bisschen zu bewegen, da ich Angst hatte, dieser jemand könnte aufstehen und das schöne Gefühl würde verschwinden. Ich wollte aber nicht, dass es aufhörte. Ich wollte, dass es für immer da war. Es war einfach zu schön. Doch meine Neugierde wurde zu groß. Zuerst sah ich nur das Licht, dass durch das Fenster in die Kajüte fiel. Dann sah ich immer mehr Details. Die Tätowierungen, die sich an den Armen und Hals entlang schlängelten. Blondes Haar. Edwards Gesicht. Edward! Es war Edward, der da so eng umschlungen mit mir lag! Nun stand ich wie vom Blitz getroffen auf, ohne Rücksicht auf den noch schlafenden Edward zu nehmen. Nebenbei bemerkte ich, dass ich glücklicherweise noch meine Sachen vom gestrigen Abend an hatte. Trotz dem Wissen, dass wir nicht mit einander geschlafen haben konnten, stieg in mir eine enorme Wut auf. Was ließ sich dieser Kerl eigentlich einfallen.

„Edward, verdammt Scheiße. Wach endlich auf und beweg deinen Hintern!" Nur langsam drang meine Stimme zu dem schlafenden Edward durch und riss ihn aus seinem Schlaf. Noch immer nicht ganz wieder bei klarem Verstand fragte er: „Was ist denn los? Was ist gestern passiert?" „Das wüsste ich auch gerne mal. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Wie kommt es, dass wir beide eng verschlungen in einem Bett aufwachen?!" „Wir haben was? Ich weiß nicht, ich kann mich nicht..." „Mary, komm runter. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Erst jetzt bemerkte ich Robert, der ganz gelassen an dem Tisch saß und frühstückte, so als wäre dieses Bild, dass sich ihm bot, absolut normal. „Es soll alles in Ordnung sein? Wie kam es, dass wir beide in einem Bett aufwachen? Was ist gestern passiert?" Ich war außer mir vor Wut. Wie konnte so etwas passieren? Und wie konnte alles in Ordnung sein? Nichts war in Ordnung! Ich drehte mich zu Edward um und blickte ihn mit meinem tödlichsten Blick an. „Ich verspreche dir, wenn du mich gefickt hast, kannst du schon mit deinem Leben abschließen!" Der Ausdruck in Edwards Gesicht war pure Angst. Ich wusste nicht, ob das daran lag, dass er Angst vor mir hatte, oder vor dem, was ich ihm gerade vorwarf. „Mary, ihr beide habt nicht miteinander geschlafen. Es ist gar nichts passiert. Also bring bitte Edward nicht um." Ich starrte Robert mit großen Augen an, nicht glauben wollend, was er da eben sagte. Und das obwohl ich genau das hören wollte. Edward neben mir atmete nur erleichtert auf.

„Wir haben nicht mit einander geschlafen? Aber wie kam es dann, dass wir in einem Bett lagen?" „Ihr beide habt gestern viel zu viel getrunken. Irgendwann wart ihr nicht mehr in der Lage, auch nur gerade zu stehen. Also hab ich euch hierher gebracht, wo ihr dann zusammen in das Bett gefallen seid und sofort eingeschlafen seid. Sonst ist nichts passiert."

Ich fühlte eine riesige Welle der Erleichterung durch meinen Körper strömen und noch etwas anderes, dass ich in dem Moment nicht deuten konnte. Ich schnappte mir meine Sachen, zog mein Bandana an und verließ die Kajüte. Hinter mir konnte ich nur noch die gedämpften Stimmen der beiden hören, als sie sagten: „Hättest du das ganze nicht etwas früher sagen können. Ich hatte schon wirklich Angst um mein Leben." „Und auf den Spaß eurer Reaktionen verzichten? Keine Chance!" „Was wirst du jetzt machen? Willst du nicht mit uns kommen?" „Nein, ich habe hier in Kingston noch etwas zu erledigen. Ich kann noch nicht gehen."

Nun erst konnte ich langsam meine Gedanken ordnen, die durch die ganze Sache vollkommen durcheinander waren. Auf der einen Seite war ich ungemein froh, dass Edward und ich es nicht miteinander getrieben haben. Doch nun konnte ich auch das andere Gefühl erkennen, dass ich bereits in der Kajüte gefühlt habe. Es war Trauer. Trauer darüber, dass wir nicht miteinander geschlafen haben. Wie konnte dieser Mann, dieser Pirat, der nur an sich selbst dachte und an den nächsten Schatz, wie konnte er meine Gefühle so durcheinander bringen? Ich fühlte etwas, dass ich seit Jahren nicht gefühlt hatte. Etwas, dass ich immer verdrängt hatte, weil ich dachte, dass ich es nie mehr brauchte. Wie kam es, dass dieser Mann dieses Gefühl wieder hervorgeholt hat? Wie kam es, dass ich ihn liebte? Liebte ich ihn? Es war auf jeden Fall etwas anderes als reine Freundschaft, dass ich für Edward Kenway empfand. Doch was es war, dessen war ich mir noch nicht sicher. Immer noch verwirrt verließ ich die Jackdaw und begab mich zu meinem eigenem Schiff. Ich würde wohl eine Weile darüber nachdenken müssen, was ich wirklich für Edward empfand. Doch konnte es Liebe sein?


	5. 5 Die unabwendbare Katastrophe

Die unabwendbare Katastrophe

**Wie immer gilt: Alle Charaktere, bis auf die Hauptperson und die Crew der _Freedom_ gehören Ubisoft. Genauso wie der Name der Hauptperson.**

**Auch wie immer gilt: Reviews und Kritiken sind erwünscht.**

**Viel Spaß.**

* * *

_Port Royal, 1719_

Es gibt ein Sprichwort. Wenn man der Liebe seines Lebens begegnet, stoppt die Zeit. Und an jenem Tag merkte ich, wie wahr dieses Sprichwort ist. Edward. Als ich ihn sah, wie er aus den Schatten ins Licht lief, fast schon humpelte, und sich die Augen verdeckte, weil das Licht ihn so blendete. Oh Edward. Was haben sie mit dir gemacht? Wie lange musst du schon in diesen Kerkern eingesperrt gewesen sein, nur um jetzt eine noch schlimmere Folter zu ertragen? Dann sah er mich, ich sah ihm in die Augen, und alles schien stillzustehen. Natürlich tat es das nicht wirklich. Wie schön wäre die Welt, wenn es das geben würde. Aber nichts mehr zählte. Ich vergaß alles um mich herum. Die Wachen, die uns aufmerksam beobachteten. Die Menge, die schrie und tobte. Der Richter, der unsere Verbrechen vorlas. Und Anne. Ach, meine lieben Anne. Sie stand neben mir, den Kopf erhoben, so als könnte sie nichts in die Knie zwingen. Dabei wusste ich genau, wie viel Angst sie hatte. Ich hatte sie in dieses Leben geholt, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, was mit ihr geschehen könnte. Wie konnte ich nur so selbstsüchtig sein? Und jetzt war da Edward. Ich sah wie ihn die Wachen zu den anderen Gefangenen auf die Bänke brachten und ihn sicher zwischen sie nahm. Zu viel Angst hatten sie vor dem, was er hätte tun können, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Ich konnte sein Gesicht sehen. Es sah müde aus, erschöpft. Wie lange war er schon hier eingesperrt? Und wie sehr musste es ihn schmerzen, uns nun hier zu sehen. Als die Stimme des Richters lauter wurde, riss ich mich von seinem Gesicht los und hörte die letzten Worte seines Richterspruches.

„...Tod, Tod, Tod!" So war unser Schicksal nun entschieden, unsere Reise zu ende. Doch ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Edward mit ansehen musste wie wir sterben. Er hätte es nicht ertragen können. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können.

„Wir sind schwanger!" Die Worte schossen nur so aus mir heraus, bevor ich auch nur darüber nachdenken konnte, wie ich unser Schicksal verhindern könnte. Mir war keine andere Möglichkeit eingefallen. Ich musste den letzten Trumpf spielen, den wir noch hatten. „Aye, ihr könnt keine schwangere Frau umbringen, nicht?" Anne hatte vermutlich schnell gemerkt, worauf ich aus war und unterstützte mich nun. Für einige Sekunden herrschte eine Unruhe in der Menge. Dann gewann der Richter wieder die Ordnung.

„Falls das war ist, so wird eure Strafe verschoben, bis eure Kinder geboren sind. Bis dahin werdet ihr im Kerker eingesperrt!" „Ah, bis du also das nächste Mal an unserer Türe klopfst, wie?" Anne versuchte den Richter mit einem Witz aus der Fassung zu bringen, was ihr scheinbar gelang. Mit rotem Kopf befahl er den Wachen uns in das Gefängnis zu bringen. Ein letztes Mal sah ich mich zu Edward um. In seinem Gesicht sah man nun nur noch Trauer und er sagte etwas, dass von der Ferne aussah wie: Leb wohl, Es tut mir leid oder ich liebe dich. Ich konnte es nicht erkennen, doch hoffte ich, dass es das letzte war. Jetzt, an diesem Wendepunkt, konnte ich endlich die Frage beantworten, die mich seit Wochen beschäftigte. Liebe ich Edward Kenway? Und jetzt, wo wir uns zum letzten Mal sahen, war ich mir sicher. Ich tat es. Dann verschwand sein Gesicht hinter Steinmauern, als man uns tiefer in das Gefängnis brachte.

* * *

Die Sonne blendete mich als ich aus dem Gefängnis nach draußen gebracht wurde. Wenn man wochenlang in der Finsternis eingesperrt war, dann vergisst man wie es sich anfühlt, die Sonne zu spüren. Als sich meine Augen wieder an das grelle Licht gewöhnt hatten, nahm ich die ersten Dinge war. Es war der Hof des Gefängnisses, wo die Urteile gefällt wurden, und wo die Galgen standen, an denen die Unglücklichen erhängt wurden. Ich bemerkte die große Menschenmenge, die sich auf dem Hof versammelt hatten, um das Urteil über einen weiteren Piraten zu hören. Mein Herz stoppte, als ich sah, wer die Piraten waren. Neben dem Tisch des Richters standen Mary und Anne, beide gefesselt und ihr Urteil erwartend. Dann sah ich Mary ins Gesicht, als sie auch in das meine sah. In ihm spiegelten sich Freude, Furcht und Trauer. Ich bemerkte, wie erledigt sie aussah. Sie mussten viel durchgemacht haben. Wir hörten einander nicht auf in die Augen zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, die Gedanken des anderen zu erraten, während mich die Soldaten auf die Bank zu den anderen Verurteilten setzten, jeweils einer an jeder Seite. Trotz der Tatsache das ich gefesselt war, hatten sie noch immer Angst wegen mir. Und das sollten sie auch. Denn wenn ich jetzt meine Hände frei bekäme...Während ich immer noch in die Augen von Mary blickte, schoss mir ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, eine Erinnerung, die ich schon lange vergessen glaubte: _„Der größte Schatz deines Lebens. Nicht aus Gold, nicht aus Juwelen, nicht das Observatorium. Nichts was für irgendjemand einen Wert besitzt außer für dich." _Das waren Roberts Worte gewesen, als er mit mir in Great Inagua geredet hatte. Und nun erst, zu spät, erkannt ich ihre Bedeutung. Mary war dieser Schatz. Der größte Schatz, den ich schon immer hatte, aber nie gesehen habe. Erst jetzt realisierte ich, dass ich für sie mehr empfand, als nur Freundschaft. Es war immer da gewesen, tief in mir verborgen, ungesehen von mir selbst. Nicht nur Freundschaft, Achtung, Verbundenheit. Es war Liebe. Ich liebte sie. Doch nun war es zu spät. Robert hatte recht Recht gehabt. Ich hatte es zu spät erkannt, als dass ich es genießen könnte.

„Eine Schande, nicht?" Plötzlich war hinter mir eine Stimme, die leise in mein Ohr flüsterte. Eine Stimme, die ich nur zu gut kannte. „Gouverneur Torres. Was machen sie hier?" „Oh, was ich immer tat. Das Observatorium suchen. Du warst dort nicht? Mein Freund Rogers könnte dich hier herauszuholen, wenn du uns verrätst, wo es ist." Ich wollte schon ablehnen, als mir einfiel, dass es nun wichtigere Dinge, um die ich mich kümmern musste. Ich zeigte mit meinem Kopf auf Anne und Mary. „Können sie die zwei auch rausholen?" „Nein, ihr Urteil ist schon fast gesprochen. Es gibt nichts mehr was wir für sie tun können. Warum? Was spielt das für eine Rolle?" „Tja, wenn sie sie rausgeholt hätten, hätte ich euch den Ort verraten. Aber so." Ein harter Schlag traf meinen Hinterkopf und schleuderte ihn nach vorne. „Sie sind ein Idiot, Edward. Sie werden hier drinnen verrotten und sterben. Wir hätten ihr Weg aus sein können, aber sie haben unsere Freundschaft ausgeschlagen. Jetzt werden sie hier drinnen sterben." „Ich wäre sowieso gestorben, sobald ich euch den Ort gezeigt hätte, nicht?" Ihr Schweigen war Antwort genug. „Na, da ist ja gut, dass ich euch nicht den richtigen Ort gezeigt hätte." Diesmal traf ein noch stärker Schlag meinen Kopf.

„Wir sind schwanger!" Plötzlich sagte Mary etwas, nachdem sie das ganze Urteil leise gewesen war. Sofort brach eine Unruhe in der Menge aus, doch der Richter gewann schnell wieder die Ordnung. „Falls das wahr ist, so wird eure Strafe verschoben, bis eure Kinder geboren sind. Bis dahin werdet ihr im Kerker eingesperrt!" Ich wusste nicht was ich fühlen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war ich ungemein glücklich, dass die beiden noch etwas Zeit bekamen und ich ihnen nicht beim sterben zusehen musste, da ich nicht wusste, ob ich das ausgehalten hätte. Auf der anderen Seite war ich eifersüchtig. Auf den Unbekannten, der mit Mary geschlafen hatte. Dass ich nie die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. Das er es war, der am Morgen mit ihr in seinen Arm aufwachen durfte. Das er es war, den sie küsste, bevor sie aus dem Bett stieg. Dann nahmen die Wachen auch schon die beiden und brachten sie in einen anderen Teil des Gefängnis. Das letzte was ich sah, waren Marys Augen, die ein letztes Mal in die meinen schauten. Ich formte mit meinen Lippen den Satz: Ich liebe dich. Doch wusste ich nicht, ob sie es gesehen hatte, oder ob, falls sie es gesehen hatte, auch verstand. Dann verschwand ihr Gesicht hinter den Mauern. Nun nahmen mich auch die Wachen wieder zwischen sich und brachten mich zurück zu meiner Zelle.

* * *

_Port Royal, einige Monate später_

Als der Schmerz anfing, dachte ich, dass ich sterben müsste. Es fühlte sich an als würde mein Unterleib aufgerissen, langsam und beständig. Nicht lange und ich konnte nur noch Schreien. Meine Schreie hallten von den Wänden wieder, doch keiner antwortete ihnen. Die Tränen begannen an meinen Wangen hinab zufließen, wie ein Regen im Dschungel. Nur Anne war in der Zelle neben mir und versucht mich zu beruhigen, sprach mir ruhig zu und rief immer wieder um Hilfe. Kaum etwas von dem was sie sagte, drang zu mir durch. Der Schmerz war das einzige, dass meine Gedanken ausfüllte. Immer stärker werden und in immer neue Wellen kommend. Nach dem ich eine halbe Ewigkeit meinen Schmerzen Luft gemacht hatte, bemerkte ich, wie endlich zwei Soldaten kamen. Jedoch schienen sie nicht mir helfen zu wollen. „Jetzt helft ihr doch endlich! Hört ihr denn nicht, wie starke Schmerzen sie hat!" Anne schrie die zwei Soldaten an, dass sogar meine Schreie davon übertönt wurden. Doch sie taten nichts, standen nur da und unterhielten sich leise. Nachdem ich eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit versucht habe, den Schmerz zu ertragen, kam ein Offizier zu den Soldaten, die scheinbar auf ihn gewartet haben.

„Und sie schreit schon so seit Stunden?" „Jawohl, Sir. Ruperts hat es vor ein paar Stunden losgehen hören. Seit dem hat sie nicht wieder aufgehört." „Ok. Ruperts, sie gehen in die Stadt und holen eine Hebamme. Sie, sie werden etwas Wasser und Brot holen und es ihr geben." „Aber Sir,..." „Ich sagte los!" Die beiden Soldaten verließen den Raum, nur der Offizier blieb noch. „Danke. Vielen Dank." Anne Stimme schwang über, vor ernst gemeinter Dankbarkeit. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um mich. „Halt den Mund, Piratenabschaum. Ich mach das nur, damit sie nicht hier drin stirbt. Ich will sie hängen sehen." Mit diesen Worten verließ auch er den Raum, ließ mich mit meinen Schmerzen allein, während Anne abwechselnd den Offizier verfluchte und mir gut zuredete.

Nachdem ich weitere Stunden den Schmerz ertragen hatte, oder es zumindest versucht hatte, hörte ich endlich die Schlüssel der Wache die Gitter aufschließen. Eine sanfte Stimme erklang neben meinem Ohr. „Mary, ich bin Sophie. Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. Ich weiß es tut weh, aber konzentriere dich nur auf meine Stimme. Tu genau was ich dir sage, dann wird alles gut." Für die nächsten Stunden war Sophies Stimme alles das neben dem Schmerz existierte. Immer wieder sprach sie mir gut zu, sagte mir was ich zu tun hatte. Sie wusste wirklich, was sie tat. Nachdem es ein letztes Mal eine große Schmerzwelle gab, hörte es plötzlich auf und alles was ich noch hörte, war das Schreien meines Babys. Es war wunderschön. „Meinen Glückwunsch, sie haben eine sehr starke, und sehr schöne Tochter." Mühsam öffnete ich die Augen und sah mein Baby. Es schrie laut und war ganz blutverschmiert, doch da war etwas das mit auffiel. Ihre Augen. Es waren nicht meine. Es waren die ihres Vaters. Ich kannte diese Augen, auch wenn ich nicht verstand, wie das sein konnte.

„Gebt mir das Kind! Hebamme, sie können sich ihre Bezahlung bei dem Wachhaus abholen." Was? Sie wollten mir mein Kind wegnehmen, jetzt? Ich hatte sie doch gerade erst bekommen. Ich würde sie nie loslassen. Doch ich war zu schwach um mich gegen die Arme des Soldaten wehren, der mir mein kleines Mädchen aus den Armen riss. Sophie begehrte laut auf, mit Unterstützung von Anne aus der Zelle nebenan. „Sie können ihr nicht jetzt ihr Kind wegnehmen! Es braucht seine Mutter und sie braucht ihr Baby." „Sie können jetzt freiwillig gehen oder ich lass sie von meinen Männern ohne Bezahlung hinaus werfen!" Schließlich ging Sophie doch, nicht ohne sich die ganze Zeit über die Situation aufzuregen. Anne dagegen wetterte noch immer dagegen. Dann merkte ich, wie sich der Offizier plötzlich neben mich kniete mit meinem Kind auf dem Arm. Ich versuchte mit letzter Kraft ihm mein Baby wegzunehmen, doch kam ich nicht mal in seine Nähe. „Unglaublich. Dass so ein Piratenpack doch so schöne Kinder kriegen kann." Ich blickte auf und sah meinem Peiniger zum ersten Mal in die Augen. Ich kannte das Gesicht. Von einem Traum. Einer Zeit vor dem Gefängnis. Mir schien es, als würde er mir leicht zuzwinkern, bevor er aufstand und sich zum gehen wand. „Passt auf, dass sie das Wasser und Brot bekommt. Ich will nicht, dass sie hier unten ungesehen stirbt. Ich kümmere mich persönlich um das Kind." Dann ging er Richtung Tür. „Gebt mir mein Baby wieder! Gebt sie mir!" Meine Stimme brach weg und ich brach in Tränen aus. Das letzte was ich sah, bevor ich in einen dumpfen und traumlosen Schlaf fiel, war, wie Robert Faulkner meine Tochter in Sicherheit brachte.

* * *

_Port Royal, einige Wochen später_

Ich rüttelte an meinem Gitter, in der Hoffnung, etwas zu bewirken, aber die Wachen, die mich bewachten, schien das nicht einmal zu bemerken. „Eh, ihr Feiglinge. Habt ihr zu viel Angst oder warum lasst ihr mich nicht raus und kämpft gegen mich?!" „Halt die Klappe, Pirat." Einer der Soldaten zog mit diesen Worten sein Schwert und stach damit in den Käfig, so dass ich nur knapp der scharfen Klinge entkommen konnte. Es schien nicht so, als würde sie mich rauslassen. Ich brauchte einen anderen Weg, um zu entkommen. Ich musste Mary und Anne finden und hier rausholen. Das war ich ihnen schuldig, nach dem ich so oft Scheiße gebaut hatte. Während ich über einen neue Idee nachdachte, kam einer der Offiziere, die täglich kamen, um nach mir zu sehen. Der hier schien neu zu sein.

„Soldaten, alles in Ordnung?" „Alles unter Kontrolle, Sir. Nur die üblichen Beschwerden von seiner Seite." „Unterschätzt mir diesen Pirat nicht. Das ist Edward Kenway, einer der gefährlichsten und gefürchtetsten Piraten der Karibik." „Keine Sorge, Sir. Wir bewachen ihn rund um die Uhr, er kann nichts machen." „Aber achtet auch auf die Umgebung. Es heißt, er hat sehr gefährliche Freunde. So wie mich." Mit diesen Worten stach der Offizier mit zwei Messern, die er hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hatte, in die Hälse der Wachen. Rotes Blut floss aus den Wunden auf den Mantel des Offiziers und färbte ihn noch roter. Dann zog er die Messer aus den Soldaten heraus und setzte seinen Hut ab, während er in das Licht ging.

„Hast du mich vermisst, Edward?", sagte Robert, nicht ohne ein leichtes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Du hast dir ja echt Zeit gelassen!" „Soll ich wieder gehen?" „Halt die Klappe und hol mich endlich hier raus" Schnell nahm Robert den Wachen die Schlüssel ab und öffnete den Käfig. Während ich mich etwas streckte um wieder Leben in meine Beine zu bringen, drehte er sich zu einem nahem Gebüsch um und rief: „Ah Tabai! Kommst du jetzt mal da raus oder willst du die ganze Nacht da drin hocken. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Wie ein Raubtier auf der Jagd kam der Assassinenmentor aus dem Gebüsch geschlichen und schloss sich uns an. In der Hand hielt er zwei versteckte Klingen, die er mir gab. „Du wirst etwas brauchen um zu kämpfen." Ich nahm die Klingen mit einem Nicken entgegen. „Danke." „Also, hier ist der Plan. Mary ist sehr krank und es ist fraglich wie lange sie noch durchhält. Wir müssen deshalb so schnell wie möglich sie und Anne hier herausbekommen. Das Fluchtboot ist auf der anderen Seite der Insel." „Wenn sie so krank ist, warum hast du mich dann nicht schon früher befreit? Wir hätten sie hier herausholen können!" „Es ging nicht. Die ganze Garnison war in Alarmbereitschaft für Wochen. Heute ist der erste freie Tag, deshalb wird auch schon die Hälfte der Wachen betrunken in der Ecke liegen. Wir sollten jetzt los, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Genauer gesagt hat Mary die Zeit nicht."

Wie Schatten begannen wir uns nun durch das Gefängnis zu schleichen, wohl darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu machen, um keinen Alarm auszulösen. Trotzdem tötete ich jede Wache, die mir in den Weg kam. Sie sollten büßen für das, was sie Mary angetan haben. Unendlich langsam kamen wir immer weiter durch das Gefängnis, bis Robert plötzlich die Hand hob und in den nächsten Raum zeigte. „Das ist der Raum. Wartet hier, ich kümmre mich um die Wachen." Schon bevor das sagte, wäre ich fast in den Raum gestürzt um zu Mary zu gelangen. Nur die schnelle Reaktion von Ah Tabai verhinderte ein Desaster, denn jetzt sah ich auch die acht Wachen die in dem Raum waren. Robert stand auf und ging, als wäre nichts, in den Raum hinein. Natürlich hörten die Soldaten ihn sofort, dachten aber, dass er einer ihrer Offiziere war.

„Oh, guten Abend, Sir. Entschuldigen sie, dass wir sie nicht kommen hören haben." „Ach ja, was wäre wenn ich ein Angreifer wäre. Dann wären drei von euch schon tot." „Entschuldigen sie, Sir, das wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen." „Das will ich für euch hoffen." Während dieses Gesprächs ging Robert immer näher an die Soldaten heran, die nun auch das Blut auf seinem Mantel entdeckten. „Sir? Sind sie verletzt?" „Was? Oh nein. Das ist nur das Blut von den Wachen, die ich draußen getötet habe." Natürlich waren die Soldaten für eine Sekunde vollkommen verwirrt. In dieser Sekunde hatte er jedoch schon zwei von ihnen die Kehlen aufgeschlitzt und einem weiterem ein Messer ins Gesicht geworfen. Nun bewegte er sich wie ein Wirbelwind. Bevor auch nur einer der Soldaten richtig reagieren konnte, war er schon unter ihnen und schlitzte ihnen in einem Wirbel aus Drehung einem nach dem anderen die Kehle auf, so dass nach nur drei weiteren Sekunden alle Soldaten am Boden lagen. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen.

„Los jetzt, kommt schon." Ah Tabai und ich kamen um die Ecke gerannt und überbrückten die letzten Meter zu den Zellen, die Robert bereits aufschloss. Anne kam bereits aus ihrer Zelle und fiel mir um den Hals, als wir sie erreichten. Nur Mary schien nicht aus ihrer Zelle zu kommen. Ich löste mich aus Anne Umklammerung und ging in Marys Zelle, wo ich sie benommen am Boden sitzen sah. Sie schien gar nicht zu bemerken, was gerade geschah. „Mary? Mary, kannst du mich hören?" Die einzige Reaktion die ich von ihr bekam, war das sie ihre Augen etwas öffnete und mit schwacher Stimme fragte: „Wer ist das?" Sie hätte mir kaum stärker wehtun können. „Sie ist sehr krank." Man konnte die Sorge um Mary deutlich in Annes Stimme hören. Robert dagegen schien so ruhig, als ob nicht los wär. „Und das ist auch der Grund, warum wir sie hier schnell heraus schaffen müssen. Ah Tabai, du bringst Anne zum Boot. Macht den Weg für uns frei und bereitet alles für die Abfahrt vor. Edward und ich werden Mary nehmen." Die beiden nickten nur und gingen in Richtung Ausgang, während ich noch immer versuchte, zu Mary durchzukommen. Dann legte Robert seine Hand auf meine Schulter und redete beruhigend auf mich ein. „Sie wird schon wieder. Wir müssen sie nur erst einmal hier raus schaffen. Komm, fass mit an." Gemeinsam fassten wir Mary unter die Arme und trugen sie, da sie nicht mehr laufen konnte. Unendlich langsam kam der Ausgang immer näher. Nur noch ein paar Meter und wir hatten es geschafft! Plötzlich brach Mary zusammen und konnte sich nicht mehr regen. „Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr. Lasst mich zurück. Werft nicht euer Leben weg wegen mir." Ihre Stimme war schwach, fast nur ein Flüstern, doch trotzdem konnte ich ihre Worte klar verstehen, und sie trafen mich tief im Inneren. „Oh nein, ich lasse dich jetzt nicht zurück. Zu oft war ich nicht für dich da gewesen. Aber nicht heute! Hörst du, nicht heute! Heute lass ich dich nicht allein!" „Ich werde immer bei dir sein Kenway." Dann kippte ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie regte sich nicht mehr. „Mary? MARY!"

„Sie lebt noch, aber es geht ihr extrem schlecht. Geh und bereite alles vor, ich bring sie nach." Das einzige was ich sehen konnte war ihr Gesicht. Dieses wunderschöne Gesicht. Die langen Haare. Die braunen Augen. Ihre hohen Wangenknochen. Die Narbe unter ihrem rechtem Auge. Ich sah nur noch sie. „Edward, wenn wir nicht jetzt handeln stirbt sie. Geh und bereitet alles für die Abfahrt vor! Ich bring sie nach!" Erst jetzt blickte ich in Roberts Augen. In ihnen sah ich Sorge, doch auch eine Selbstsicherheit, sodass ich ihm wie blind vertraute. „Ich kümmer mich um sie, ich versprech es." Ich nickte, blickte ein letztes Mal auf Marys wunderschönes Gesicht, dann rannte ich durch die Tür in den Abend. Es waren nur einige Meter bis zum Strand und nirgends war eine Wache zu sehen. Schon kurze Zeit später hatte ich das Ruderboot erreicht, wo Ah Tabai und Anne schon auf mich warteten. „Wo ist Mary und Robert?" „Er bringt sie gleich nach, wir müssen das Ruderboot fertig machen, es geht ihr extrem schlecht. Sie braucht so schnell wie möglich medizinische Hilfe." Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten nahm ich das Ruderboot und fing an es ins Wasser zu schieben, während ich gleich darauf Ah Tabai an meiner Seite entdeckte, der mir half. Wir hatten es schon im Wasser, als Anne aufschrie. „Da ist Robert!" Ich drehte mich um und sah Robert auf den Strand zu rennen. Doch wo war Mary? „Ihr müsst sofort von hier verschwinden. Hier wimmelt es bald von Soldaten!" „Ich gehe nicht ohne Mary! Wo ist sie?" „Ihr müsst gehen! Jetzt!" „WO IST MARY?" „SIE IST TOT!"

Die Worte trafen mich wie Hammerschläge, warfen mich zurück und machten mich unfähig zu verstehen, was er wirklich gerade gesagt hatte. Immer stärker fingen Tränen an zu fließen. „Sie ist kurz nachdem du weg warst gestorben. Ihr müsst jetzt gehen, solange ihr noch könnt!" „Wir gehen nicht ohne Mary!" „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Sie ist tot. Du kannst sie nicht mehr retten. Sie würde nicht wollen, dass du dein Leben wegwirfst. Ich werde versuchen ihre Leiche zu sichern, aber ihr müsst gehen! Jetzt!" Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Robert so schreien gesehen habe. Ich wollte nicht auf ihn hören. Ich wollte bei ihr sein, ich wollte sie in den Armen halten können. Ich kämpfte stärker gegen die immer heftiger kommenden Tränen an, als zwei Arme mich von hinten umschlungen und in das Boot zerrten. Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber alle Kraft war aus mir gewichen. Nur noch die Tränen waren übrig, die nun in Sturzbächen meine Wangen hinabliefen, während mein Körper immer wieder von Weinkrämpfen. Ich sah, wie Robert zurück in das Gefängnis rannte. Ah Tabai ruderte nun immer stärker Richtung Kingston. Wir hatte ungefähr ein Viertel der Bucht durchquert, als plötzlich, in einer gewaltigen Explosion, der Teil des Gefängnisses explodierte, aus dem wir eben noch gekommen waren. Rote Flammen breiteten sich aus, stiegen gemeinsam mit den Mauersteinen in den Nachthimmel, bevor sie verblassten und verschwanden.

Niemand könnte so eine Explosion überleben.

* * *

_Kingston, ein paar Minuten später_

„Edward!EDWARD!" Es dauerte eine Sekunde ehe Annes Stimme zu mir durchdrang. Noch immer konnte ich nicht glauben, was geschehen war. Noch immer war ich von der Trauer überwältigt. „Edward, was wirst du jetzt tun?" Ich drehte mich um, gebrochen, zerstört, unheilbar. Ich sah wie Anne sich zu mir gesellt hatte, während Ah Tabai noch das Boot an Land zog. Man sah ihr den Schmerz, den sie erlitt deutlich an. Ich fragte mich gar nicht, wie ich wohl aussehen mochte. Nun kam auch noch Ah Tabai zu uns, beide blickten mir in die Augen, so als ob ich die Fragen dieser Welt beantworten könnte. Aber das konnte ich nicht. Was konnte ich schon? Ich war ein gieriger, egoistischer Mensch gewesen, der sich nie um andere gekümmert hat und es nie verstand, wie man sich größeren Dingen zuwenden konnte. Mary war stets die Einzige gewesen, die an das Gute in mir geglaubt hat. Doch jetzt war sie tot. Weil ich zu gierig nach dem Observatorium gewesen bin, nach Schätzen. Ich hätte sie retten können, sie befreien können. Sie hätte nicht in diesem Loch streben müssen. Doch es war meine Schuld. Wegen mir war Mary tot. Konnte ich mir das je verzeihen? Ich blickte den beiden in die Augen, die mich immer noch mit diesem Blick ansahen.

„Nicht vernünftiges." Anne wusste wohl was es war, hatte sie doch vermutlich die selbe Idee. Sie nickte nur, und wand sich wieder dem Boot zu, um ihrer Trauer das erste Mal freien Lauf zu lassen. Ah Tabai kam näher auf mich zu und reichte mir meine Assassinenrobe. „Du hast sie nicht verdient, doch sie steht dir. Außerdem hätte sie gewollt, dass du sie erhältst."

Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, nahm nur die Robe und sagte mit einer gebrochenen Stimme danke. Dann zog ich die Robe an und verließ Ah Tabai, der die Anne blieb, da ihre Wehen angefangen hatten. Ohne nach links und rechts zu sehen ging ich durch die nächtliche Stadt. Überall waren Soldaten unterwegs wegen der Explosion, doch es kümmerte mich nicht. Warum sollte es auch? Zielsicher steuerte ich die nächste Taverne an, ging zu der Bar, legte einen prall gefüllten Geldbeutel auf die Theke und sagte zum Barmann: „Das ist dafür, dass sie mich jetzt so betrunken machen, dass ich alles von diesem Abend vergesse!" Er nahm den Geldbeutel, öffnete ihn und sah hinein. Seine Augen wurden groß als er erkannte, welch ein Reichtum sich darin befand. Es war vermutlich mehr, als er in seinem gesamten Leben verdienen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er auch nicht alles verwenden, um mich betrunken zu machen, aber das war mir egal. Was nütze mir jetzt noch Geld? Welchen Sinn hatte Gold noch, Reichtümer? Ich hatte doch bereits alles verloren. Einen Becher nach dem anderen stürzte ich in mich hinein, ohne Pause. Irgendwann verschwamm mein Verstand und ich vergaß. Für eine Weile.

* * *

_Kingston, drei Tage später_

„Meine Güte Kapt'n. Du siehst aus wie Pflaumenmus!" Mit einem Schneiden in meinem Kopf drang Adés Stimme zu mir hindurch, riss mich aus meinen so schönen, traumlosen Schlaf. Nur langsam war ich in der Lage meine Augen zu öffnen, aufgrund der strahlenden, warmen Sonne, die auf mich hinab schien und mich wärmte, meinen Körper mit einer gewissen Glücklichkeit erfüllte, wie ein Kind, dass zum ersten Mal alleine laufen kann. Dann kamen die Erinnerungen. Selbst die Wärme wich ihnen.

„Ahhh. Ich hab einen Kater für zehn." Schnell verdrängte ich die Bilder, die durch meinen Kopf rasten, jedoch war ich nicht ganz in der Lage dazu. Dankbar nahm ich Adés Hand und rappelte mich langsam auf. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich frage Ah Tabai wo du bist, er sagt mir: er ist in Kingston, wo ich in vor zwei Tagen zurückgelassen habe. Also segeln wir mit der Jackdaw hierher, ja deinem Schiff geht es gut, nur um festzustellen, dass dich drei Tage niemand gesehen hat. Schließlich finden wir einen Mann, der dich vor drei Tagen in einer Taverne gesehen haben will. Und nach gut einem Morgen Suche finden wir heraus, dass du die letzten drei Tage nur in Tavernen warst und dich betrunken hast.", sagte Adé, nicht ohne das ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte und die weißen Zähne im Licht funkelten, so als wäre sie aus Gold. Dann wird sein Gesicht mir einem Mal ernst, ja besorgt. „Ihr Tod muss dich über mitgenommen haben, was?" Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen, und blickte nur zum Gefängnis, von dem auch jetzt noch Rauch aufstieg. „Ja, das hat er." Für eine Weile sagte keiner von uns etwas, während ich mich wieder halbwegs erholte und meinen Verstand aus den tiefsten Winkeln hervorholte. „Du sagtest, du hättest Ah Tabai getroffen. Wie kommt es, dass du ihn gefunden hast?" Ich blickte Adé mit einem fragendem Blick an, den dieser aber nicht erwiderte. Dann ging mir ein Licht auf. „Du hast dich ihnen angeschlossen." „Ja. Während du weg warst hat sich Ah Tabai der Jackdaw angeschlossen, um uns bei unserer Suche nach dir und den Frauen zu unterstützen. In der Zeit haben wir lange und oft miteinander gesprochen. Er und die Assassinen kämpfen für etwas größeres, etwas wichtiges. Also hab ich mich dazu entschlossen ihnen beizutreten. Du solltest auch darüber nachdenken. Ah Tabai hat mir gesagt, er erwartet dich bereits in Tulum." „Aye, vielleicht sollte ich das tun. Doch ich denke, dass ich noch nicht bereit bin nach Tulum zu gehen. Zu viele Dinge die mich erinnern lassen" „Es ist deine Entscheidung, Edward. Ich für meinen Teil gehe nun meinen eigenen Weg. Ich verlasse die Jackdaw. Viel Glück, Edward. Ich bin froh darüber, dich einen Freund zu nennen." „So wie ich, Adé." Dann ging er fort und ließ mich zurück. Er hatte Recht, ich sollte nach Tulum. Mary hätte das gewollt, und ich war es ihr schuldig. Doch ich konnte noch nicht dorthin zurück. Ich ging zum Hafen, wo die Jackdaw vor Anker lag. Als ich an Bord stieg kamen keine Jubelrufe, keine fröhlichen Piraten sangen Lieder. Sie alle standen da, blickten mich an, sagten kein Wort. Sie alle wussten, warum ich weg gewesen war. Sie alle verstanden den Schmerz, den ich erlitt.

„Wir segeln nach Tulum. Ich muss dort etwas erledigen. Doch nicht auf direktem Weg. Wir lassen uns Zeit. Ich will noch nicht dort ankommen." Keine Klage oder Beschwerde kam über ihre Lippen, still gingen sie an die Arbeit. Ich ging zum Steuerrad, an dem nun kein Adé auf mich wartete. Ich merkte, wie ihn vermisste. ,Ich brauche einen neuen Quartiermeister', war das letzte woran ich dachte, als das Schiff den Hafen verließ und wir Kingston den Rücken zukehrten. Ich war in diese Stadt als ein Pirat gekommen, einer der nur Gold und Schätze im Kopf hatte. Nun verließ ich sie als ein neuer Mensch, auch wenn ich mir wünschte, diese Erfahrung nie gemacht haben zu müssen.

* * *

_Tulum, drei Monate später_

Wir erreichten Tulum im Morgengrauen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen schienen bereits auf die Gipfel und erhellten sie in einem warmen, rotem Licht. Mir selbst fiel es nicht auf. Nachdem wir nun gut drei Monate ununterbrochen auf See waren, war ich doch etwas froh Land zu sehen, auch wenn ich mir wünschte, dass es nicht Tulum gewesen sei. Wir ankerten in der Bucht und ich schickte die Männer los, um Wasser und Essen zu besorgen. Ich selbst machte mich auf um zur Siedlung der Assassinen zu gelangen. Dort wurde ich bereits von Ah Tabai erwartet. „Käpt'n Kenway. Es ist schön sie doch wieder zu sehen. Ich hoffe, Adé hatte Erfolg bei ihnen. Kommen sie, begleite sie mich." Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung des großen Maya-Tempels. Überall wo wir langgingen sah ich Verwundete, Assassinen die um Tote trauerten, Gräber, die neu erschienen. „Was ist hier passiert?" „Sie, Käpt'n Kenway. Die Karte, die sie vor Jahren an die Templer verkauft haben, setzt uns immer noch zu." „Es tut mir leid. Ich wusste damals nicht, dass es euch gibt und warum." „Entschuldigen heilen nicht die Verletzungen, bringen die Toten ins Leben zurück!" Obwohl ich erwartet hatte, dass seine Stimme mit mehr Wut gefüllt war, blieb er doch sehr ruhig. So als wusste er bereits, warum ich hier war. Wahrscheinlich tat er das auch. Schließlich erreichten wir den großen Platz vor dem Tempel. Ah Tabai blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um. „Nun, Edward. Warum sind sie hier? Was wollen sie?" Eine Zeit lang sagte ich nichts. Doch irgendwann war es soweit, es war Zeit meinem Schicksal gegenüber zu treten. „Ich möchte den Assassinen beitreten und den Schaden begleichen, den ich angerichtet haben." „Der Schaden, den sie angerichtet haben, kann wohl kaum einfach so „beglichen" werden" „Ich will mein Bestes versuchen." Ah Tabai schwieg eine lange Zeit bevor er wieder sprach. „Glauben sie denn an unseren Codex?" „Nein, aber ich glaube an Assassinen und Templer, und das die Templer aufgehalten werden müssen." Wieder sagte er eine Weile nichts. „Als sie das erste Mal hier waren, wollte ich sie für das, was sie getan haben, umbringen. Doch Mary hat mich gebeten, sie zu verschonen. Sie sagte, in ihnen stecke mehr, als sie zeigen würden. Als sie selbst wüssten." „Sie hat immer das Beste in mir gesehen. Sie war die einzige, die das tat." Ah Tabai blickte mir lange in die Augen um zu ergründen, wie ernst ich es meinte. Offensichtlich war er mit dem was er sah zufrieden. „Nun gut Edward. Ich nehme dich in den Orden auf. Du erhältst deine Chance, dich zu beweisen." „Danke, Ah Ta... Mentor." Ich verneigte mich leicht vor ihm. Ich wusste nicht ob man das so tat, aber es erschien mir richtig. Auch er verneigte sich leicht vor mir. Als wir uns erhoben, fiel mir eine Person auf, die in einiger Entfernung an einem Baum gelehnt saß. „Anne!" „Ja, sie ist hiergeblieben um sich zu erholen und ihren Schmerz zu verarbeiten." „Wie geht es ihr?" „Sie ist stark. Sehr stark. Stärker als sie selbst denkt. Doch selbst jemand wie sie ist nicht unbesiegbar. Besonders nicht, wenn man erst seine beste Freundin verliert und dann sein Kind." Anne. Wie viel musst du durchgemacht haben? Und trotzdem saßt du noch mit erhobenen Haupt da, so wie damals in Port Royal. Ah Tabai folgte meinem Blick, sah die Fragen in meinen Augen. „Sie sollten mit ihr sprechen. Es könnte ihnen beiden helfen." Ich nickte nur und ging langsam den Hügel hinauf zu dem Baum.

„Hallo Anne." Ein leichtes, aber trotzdem schwaches Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Hallo Edward. Wie lange bist du schon hier?" „Gerade erst mit den Schiff angekommen." Ich setzte mich direkt neben sie. „Wie geht es dir?" „Was denkst du? Ich fühle mich, als ob ich langsam von innen heraus sterben würde. So als ob ein langsam wirkendes Gift durch meine Adern fließen würde, langsam mir alle Kraft raubend. Ein Gift..." „...der Einsamkeit, des Schmerzes. Des leer Seins." „Ja. Ich fühle mich so leer, Edward. Nichts ist mehr so wie früher." Eine Zeit lang saßen wir nur da, sahen der immer höher steigenden Sonne zu und ließen unsere Gesichter bescheinen. „Edward, ich vermisse sie." „Genau so wie ich, Anne." „Du hast sie geliebt, nicht?" „Ja. Mehr als irgendjemand anderen. Was würde ich nicht alles geben um sie noch einmal zu sehen? Nur ein einziges Mal ihre Stimme zu hören und ihr all das sagen, dass ich nie konnte."

Plötzlich legte sich kalter Stahl auf meine Kehle. „Ich weiß zwar noch nicht was ich nehme, aber...", sagte eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut kannte. Aus Fieberträumen und Wünschen. Aus Erinnerungen und Albträumen. Aus Fantasien und Schmerzen. „...eins weiß ich.", sagte Mary, mit ihrem typischen Lächeln in der Stimme. „Du wirst unvorsichtig, Kenway."

* * *

**Jetzt folgt erst mal eine Weile lang nichts, da ich gebeten wurde, die Geschichte auch in Englisch zu übersetzen. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem Ende, dass vielleicht sogar bei einigen einen Cliffhanger verursacht. Ihr könnt ja auch mal rätseln, wie sie überlebt hat. **


End file.
